


Just Before the Dawn

by Poesjewel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesjewel/pseuds/Poesjewel
Summary: This is a short story centered around Cullen's questline, 'Before the Dawn,' in Dragon Age: Inquisition.  In his hunt for Samson, Cullen finds redemption, purpose, and the Inquisitor's love.  How far will he go to keep her?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story references characters and events from all three Dragon Age games, but takes place during the last parts of Inquisition (before Trespasser.) I avoid retelling lore that should already be known to the DA audience, unless I alter something, or it's pivotal to the story/scene. The main relationship in this story is F/M, but there is mention of gay and multi relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are rarely what they seem.

As soon as Josephine's head came to rest on the table, and her muffled snoring made it beyond obvious the drink had won the battle, The Iron Bull, a Qunari mercenary, decided they'd played enough Wicked Grace.  "Okay, truth time. Who here hasn't slept with the Inquisitor?"

Sera, the elven rogue, glanced around, and like hers, everyone's hands remained in their laps.  She was more than mildly surprised to see that abomination, Cole, not raise his hand. "Cole?! Ewwwwww.  That's just creepy."

"Does it count if she doesn't know I'm there and I don't sleep?"  Cole innocently questioned, not fully comprehending Bull's query.

"No, that is not what they are talking about," answered Vivienne curtly.  She stood and abruptly set to take her leave, "I've no interest in this childish game."

Sera chuckled.  "Lady Herald hates her guts," she whispered to the Iron Bull, who grinned and nodded.

Vivienne glared at Sera.  "It's true, The Inquisitor and I do not always see eye-to-eye on all matters, but -"

"'Cause, you're a bitch," interrupted Sera.

Vivienne gave no acknowledgment to the elf's insult, and continued.  "Even if the Inquisitor were lucky enough to have me grace her bed, I'd certainly find better people to tell about it than _you_."

"See, told ya."  Sera and Bull laughed, and the Qunari elbowed the elf, knocking her out of her chair.

Vivienne turned on her heels and marched out of Skyhold's tavern, nose held high in the air, as per usual.  The Iron Bull lifted Sera back into her seat, and returned his attention to those remaining at the table, drawing a raised eyebrow to the dwarf on his left.  Bull was a Qunari spy, after all, and already knew who had and who hadn't been touched by the Lady Herald, or Boss, as he liked to call her. 

Varric raised his hand.  "While I'm certain it would be an incredible experience for us both, one I'm sure not even I could find a way to embellish upon; but, no, I'm afraid Bianca gets jealous," he explained, pointing to the crossbow strapped to his back.

"Which one?"  Spymaster Leliana snickered, insinuating Varric was talking about the woman who made the bow for him, and for which bears her name.  As for the subject of Varric's true love, sometimes it was difficult to tell.

"The only one that matters," Varric grinned, never one to divulge his real feelings about anything.  Leliana was pretty certain he meant the bow this time, as he and the real Bianca were on the outs over the mining of red lyrium.  Varric knew how dangerous it was, and Bianca knew there was gold to be made.

"I see some things never change... _Morrigan_."  Leliana proposed snidely, referencing both of their relationships with the Hero of Fereldan.

"What can I say?  Heroes find me irresistable," Morrigan retorted smugly.

Leliana crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, eliciting a barely contained and disgusted snort.  "Until you open your mouth."

Morrigan narrowed her gaze on Leliana, but said nothing more.  The Spymaster had come a long way since the Lothering Chantry, and earning more of her ire was not something Morrigan wanted to contend with.  She had won out with the Hero of Fereldan, and the Morrigan of old would have taken great delight in rubbing Leliana's nose in it; but he had changed Morrigan, and only for the better.  He had made her a lover, and a mother, something she hadn't foreseen as having the ability to alter her at all. She hated to admit it, but she missed him more than she thought it possible.

Bull eyed Warden Blackwall, who stared into his mug with a stupid grin stuck to his face.  Bull slapped him on the back and tapped his mug against the Warden's. "Good man, Blackwall!"

Blackwall's face reddened, thinking of the nights he had spent on the Storm Coast with the Inquisitor, and he poured ale down his throat.  He regretted the time he had wasted trying to resist her, when all she desired was some momentary distraction from her responsibilities, and warm company for the lonely, rainy nights.  "A gentleman never kisses and tells, Iron Bull."

The Iron Bull laughed, "I'll remember that next time I meet one."  Bull refocused his attention on Leliana. "So, Spymaster, shall we compare notes?"

Leliana smiled, delighted to play the Qunari's little spy game.  "The King of Fereldan."

Bull nodded.  "Three nights."

"It would have been more, had we stayed in Redcliffe any longer," Leliana added cheerfully.  "Alistair is... _delightful_." Leliana would certainly know, having spent many nights with him herself.

This time the laughter came from Morrigan, who abruptly stopped when everyone turned in her direction.  "Oh. You were serious. My apologies." Morrigan put on a disarming smile, and rose from her chair. "Excuse me, as well.  I must see that Kieran is sound asleep, as he should be."

"At least one hero managed to resist your, your...charms!" Leliana snapped at Morrigan's back.  Their shared hatred of Morrigan was one thing Leliana and Alistair could always agree upon. Unfortunately, the Hero of Fereldan saw Morrigan much differently.  It was that fact that drove Leliana into Alistair's arms to begin with. She remembered the first night she lay in his tent as the Hero lay in Morrigan's, Alistair holding her as she cried, her heart broken into a thousand pieces.  She had wanted to kill Morrigan then, certain she had enslaved the Hero in some sort of erotic enchantment. She would come to find out later, mages just understand each other better. Morrigan knew him in a way Leliana never could.  She didn't think so at the time, but Alistair had done the entire world a favor by softening Leliana's rage.

"Champion of Kirkwall," The Iron Bull inserted, attempting to redirect Leliana back to the information game.

"Two nights in Skyhold and six in the Western Approach," Leliana confidently answered.  "Then, two more nights in Skyhold."

"I wonder how Isabela would feel about that," Varric challenged.  "You know, I hear she's calling herself an 'Admiral' now. She could send a whole fleet of pirates our way."

Leliana laughed.  "She'd only be disappointed that she wasn't invited," the Spymaster assured Varric, having had the pleasure of a night below decks on the Siren's Call once or twice before.  The only thing Isabela was generous with was her affections.

"To Stroud,"  Blackwall drunkenly lifted his ale to the Grey Warden they had left in the fade at Adamant, and everyone obliged.

Bringing the subject back around to the game of 'who-dun-her', Sera wondered aloud, "What about the ones not here?"

"Solas is a 'no.'  Boss doesn't trust him." Bull asserted.

"She is wise not to.  I know the Inquisitor is also an elf, but that man is hiding something.  He knows far too much. Corypheus' orb, Skyhold, who knows what else? I've even heard he called the Dalish 'backward slaves' right to the Inquisitor's face.  Her own people! To top it all off, he has the self-righteous superiority to deny any familiarity between them!" Leliana insisted.

"And, he likes to hear himself talk waaaaaaay too much, hic-cup!"  Sera took a large swig from her mug and slammed it back down onto the table, making her displeasure with the 'elfy' conversation known.  "Blah, blah, blah...snore." 

"Dorian is a 'no,' too, I suppose," Leliana suggested slyly.

The Iron Bull smiled, pleased the Spymaster had gotten her information wrong, or so he thought.  "Not necessarily," Bull disagreed.

"Yes, I suppose foursomes count, even if _you_ had to do all the work."

Sera giggled.  "Now, _that_ was a show."

"It's alright," Bull bellowed.  "I can take the load of ten men!"  

"Of that, I have no doubt," Leliana teased with a wicked grin. 

Bull spat out his ale, nearly choking on it as he laughed.  The Spymaster was thorough, and cut-throat. He liked that.

"The Seeker is a definite negative," Varric interjected.  "I can't imagine anyone being brave enough to wrangle that particularly vicious nug."

"Varric!"  Leliana protested.

"What?  Tell me I'm wrong.  It'll take more than a pretty face and fancy veilfire to thaw that block of ice."

Leliana smiled, knowing Varric spoke the truth for once.  "Cullen hasn't indulged, either. That man doesn't do anything casually.  Believe me, I've tried. But, I have noticed, he watches her. If she is in the courtyard, he is at his window."

"He likes the Inquisitor, too much he thinks, but he's afraid she'll see his scar.  Not the one on his face, the other one," Cole observed.

Bull shrugged.  "It's funny. Boss doesn't interact with him more than she has to.  I assumed it was the whole mage versus templar thing, but, now that I think about it, he avoids her, too.  And, he's visibly tense when she's around."

"I've noticed.  They want each other and pretend that they don't, I think.  That tactic will be difficult to continue whilst they hunt Samson in Emprise du Lion.  Unlike Adamant or Winter Palace, he will finally get to see her in action...up close. The good she does will no longer be reduced to a few lines in a report.  Cullen needs to see a mage be more than a tool or a weapon, he needs to see they are people too."

"She gets lonely on the road," Blackwall expressed thoughtfully.  "Lest he has a will of sheer silverite, he'll be a member of this little...club by the time they return."

The Iron Bull laughed heartily.  "Don't tell me you're jealous, old man!"

"Aren't you?"

"Na, she doesn't lie or make any promises, but I suspect you wish she would."

"Nonsense.  I'm no lovesick boy.  It's just more fun out there with her than -"

"Being here without her.  I get it. Plus, dragons. Woof!" Sera semi-articulated, giggling.

"Exactly," Blackwall held his mug up to the inebriated elven archer.

"She is afraid to love," Cole divulged.  " _He was next to me, a flash of green, and then he was gone._ "

The Iron Bull caught Leliana flinch, this was new information for her as well.  The Inquisitor lost her lover at the Conclave. "I suppose we should get the Ambassador to her bed."  Bull suggested, as he stood and rolled a sleeping Josephine into his arms.

"Indeed.  She'll be mortified if she wakes and finds herself here,"  Leliana accurately cautioned.

Bull shrugged.  "I did warn her it was a strong drink."

"Josie can never back down from a challenge," Leliana chuckled.  "She once ate nug testicles simply because a dwarven noble told her women were unable to stomach it.  She threw up for three days, and to this day, will still wretch should she hear the words 'nug' or 'testicle.'"

"Ha-ha-ha!  Now, that's the kind of shit I like to hear about!"  Bull guffawed.

"Surely, learning the Inquisitor's lover was killed at the Conclave has its merits, too."  Leliana instigated, motivated to find out if Bull intended to share this with his Qunari 'masters.'  Perhaps earning his way back into their good graces, since he had been declared Tal-Vashoth for working with the Inquisition.

"Not really.  Who wants to know that besides people who would use it against her?  No, I wouldn't give them that. Besides, I don't give them anything anymore, you know I'm _Tal-Vashoth_."  Bull had trouble even saying the word, it disgusted him so.

"Good," Leliana said, satisfied.

"Look, if I just wanted to spy on the Inquisitor, I could have done that without joining up, or telling you who I really am.  Honestly, what I sent the Ben-Hassrath, was only sent to keep them away." Bull laid the Ambassador in her bed and retreated to the hall, as Leliana removed Josephine's clothes and tucked her in.

"I would have discovered who you are," Leliana stated, as she joined Bull in the hallway between the Ambassador's office and the war room.

"I know, that's why I told you."

"So, if you are no longer loyal to the Ben-Hassrath, are you now loyal to the Inquisition?"

Bull sighed, and began his descent into the cellar.  "Come on, let's have another drink."

Leliana followed the Iron Bull to the cellar, and into a small room with bottles of wine lining the walls, all found in the Inquisitor's journeys.  Bull retrieved one, placed it on the small wooden table, and pulled a chair out, motioning for Leliana to take a seat. She did, and Bull retrieved two mugs from the shelf, filled them both and took a seat across from her.

"So, you want to know where my loyalties lie, if I can be trusted.  Even though, I'm Tal-Vashoth now, and not Ben-Hassrath."

Leliana kicked the door closed with her boot, and without retreating from his penetrating eye-lock, said, "I do."

Bull chugged his wine and poured another.  "You know, there is nothing to stop me from telling you whatever you'd like to hear, except that I don't _want_ to lie."

"I know, but I can tell if you lie."

Bull laughed.  "You think so? You know, 'loyalty' is a funny word.  It means different things to different people. But, blind loyalty in _anything_ is dangerous.  Even the holiest of men and most well-meaning institutions can be corrupted, and _everything_ is open to interpretation."

"Is that a 'no,'" the Spymaster prodded.

"Yes and no.  Suppose you were everything you thought you were meant to be, and suddenly, one day you wake up and find out you're completely miserable, or worse, that everything you believed was a lie.  That it, that _you_ , have really accomplished nothing, and everything means nothing at all. What would you do?"

Leliana didn't have to imagine, she knew first-hand exactly what that felt like, and she suspected Bull knew that.  "Find a new life, I suppose. I've been told life under the Qun is quite different...and difficult."

"It is, and it isn't.  But, it definitely isn't for everyone.  Sure, some people need someone else to do their thinking for them, but I don't think you can force everyone into the same box.  You've got Qunari, Elves, Dwarves, Humans...all fighting to be in control of everyone else when they can't even take care of their own.  Then, it's left to people like the Inquisitor to pick up the slack and do what others can't, or won't."

"Well, you aren't wrong."

"So, you ask who I am loyal to?  My conscience, my men, and people I care about, like Rose."

"And, Dorian?"

Bull smiled and chugged another cup of wine.  There were some things he preferred to keep to himself.

"Dorian doesn't mind you sleeping with the Inquisitor?  Or, the entire kitchen staff, for that matter?"

Bull shook his head and grinned.  "Things aren't always what they seem, Spymaster.  You should know that."

"She hasn't been with anyone since Hawke, as far as I know.  Now that we know what happened to her lover, it all makes sense, doesn't it?  I spent many nights in the arms of one, just to forget another. And, when he started to talk about feelings, I pushed him away."  Leliana thought of Alistair, and how easy it would have been to love him.

"You think that's what happened with the Champion?  Boss got too close to the fire?"

"I think so."

"Which do you suppose fell in love?"  Bull asked, as he filled her cup.

"Definitely Hawke."

"Ha-ha!  Why do you say that?"

"Although Isabela has always treated their relationship casually, from what I can tell, he has not.  Rose is a better kind of woman for him than Isabela, and a mage like he is. You should have seen how forlorn he appeared when he left.  He must have looked back twelve times, crossing the bridge from Skyhold."

"Now you're breaking my heart."

Leliana laughed and winked.  "I suppose we shall see, if he writes."

"Then, it will be both the King of Fereldan and the Champion of Kirkwall begging for her attention.  Cullen doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh, don't sell our Commander short, Bull.  There's enough smolder there to make any woman weak in the knees.  And, he's a good man. One that will follow, rather than ask her to follow him."

"I can see the appeal.  Wavy blonde locks, cuts a nice figure."  Bull tossed back the last of his wine. "So, what's the safe word?"

Leliana emptied her mug as well, stood, and walked to the other side of the table where Bull sat.  "Dragonthorn."

"Shit.  I hope I can remember that."  He barely managed to get the words out before the Spymaster was in his lap.

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sahrnia.

Why the Inquisitor insisted on riding that thing was beyond him.   _There was a perfectly appropriate barded charger in the stables, yet she chooses to unnerve all of us with this, this...monstrosity?_   _How does Dennett even care for these things without losing at least a finger, or his sanity?_ Cullen shifted his weight in the saddle, feeling more irritated than he knew he should be.  It had been a long week's ride, and his aches were becoming more intrusive, making them difficult to ignore.

The former Seeker, Cassandra, rode out front, ahead of everyone, with the elven apostate, Solas, following closely behind.  The Inquisitor and the Tevinter, Dorian, seemed close, much to Cullen's annoyance. _Most likely, the man is a Venatori spy, just waiting for the right moment to betray us all._  She rode next to Dorian, easily chatting and laughing as if on some leisurely evening stroll, instead of a critical manhunt. The content of the conversations were just as frivolous.  If anything, they should be discussing what to do once reaching the quarry, not which Tevinter port goes best with Orlesian devilled ham.

By the time they arrived to the forward camp in Sahrnia, Cullen's face and hands were numb.  It was unnaturally cold, bitterly penetrating a man down to his bones. The entire landscape seemed as if a giant hand had appeared out of the sky and iced the entire land in an instant, even the waterfall was frozen mid-cascade.  The only animals they saw were small, wandering packs of large, black wolves, likely closer to starving than not, but still more aggressive and brazen than they ought to be. Cullen wondered if the wolves had anything to do with the missing miners and villagers, though he doubted it.  There were far too many people gone to just be carried off one-by-one by wolves. They were to seek out Mistress Poulin in the morning, the former owner of the quarry. Hopefully, she could shed some light on these strange occurances, as well as the sudden occupation by the Red Templars.

"That's, uh, quite an interesting mount," Cullen mentioned, as he and the Inquisitor entered the makeshift stable.

"Isn't it?  Caught her in the desert," replied the Inquisitor, without looking at him.

"It must have been an amazing feat," Cullen responded kindly.  "I hear dracolisks are very fast, and cunning."

"Indeed," the Inquisitor beamed.  She was proud of her trophy. 

Cullen supposed she would ride a high dragon if she could manage to capture one alive.  From the way everyone talked about the elf with the green mark on her hand, he wondered if that task was as ridiculously impossible as he assumed it was.  After all, she had killed seven high dragons already. Perhaps, he still thought of her the way she was, when he had carried her out of the still smoldering crater in Haven.  Fragile and wounded, delirious and defiant, and just as confused as the rest of them. But, she obviously wasn't that anymore. She was leading them all. "I meant to thank you, uh, before," he suddenly blurted.

"For what?"  

She turned and looked at him, and Cullen almost forgot what he intended to say.  He cleared his throat and tried to sound as professional as possible. "For what you did at Adamant.  Securing the battlements saved a lot of my soldier's lives. You didn't have to, and in fact, it would have been more prudent had you not wasted the time in reaching Clarel.  But, you did it anyway, so, I, uh, thank you."

"Of course, Commander.  Our men are not tools to be used and discarded."

"I'm glad you see it that way.  Others do not."

"You're referring to Leliana.  I've talked to her several times about that."  She returned her focus to her mount, securing him in the stall and filling the water trough.

"I'm glad.  I believe her heart to be in the right place, but fear and grief guide her hand."

_The same could be said for you_ , she thought, and the Inquisitor wondered if he even recognized the irony in his own words.  "I agree."

"Is that why you supported Cassandra for Divine?"

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes and sighed.  "I suppose you disagree."

"No, I wholeheartedly agree, in fact.  I think Cassandra would make an excellent Divine.  I was just curious as to how you made your decision on the matter."

The Inquisitor turned and looked at Cullen sharply.  "Why? From what I can tell, you've never cared much for what I think."

"Ah, you mean the alliance with the mages."

She continued to glare at him.  "I do. Among other things."

Cullen shifted his weight nervously.  "I admit, I let fear and uncertainty get the best of me that day.  We needed their cooperation, and it has worked out well, so far. I shouldn't have second-guessed you in front of everyone, or yelled at you.  It was incredibly unprofessional. I, uh, I apologize." His admission shocked them both.

"Apology accepted, Commander."  The Inquisitor turned and closed the gate behind her dracolisk, and exited the stables.

Cullen stood fast for a moment, just staring at the empty doorway, before Dorian entered, releasing the Commander from his trance.

"Nice chat?"  The Tevinter asked.

"I'm not sure," Cullen answered absently.

Dorian laughed.  "Ha! Isn't that always the way with women?"

"I don't know.  I suppose."

"Come now, Commander.  You haven't spent your entire life locked up in a Circle tower."

"No, though my interactions with women has been quite limited.  Those I have known, have always been in a professional capacity."

"You're not telling me you've never bedded a woman, Commander?  Men then?"

"No!  What? No!  Why would you think that I want to...with the Inquisitor?  No! Absolutely not. We are at war, we have jobs to do. I would just like things to be less contentious between us, that is all."

"Frankly, I'm shocked."

Cullen appeared puzzled.  "Why?"

"I'm just surprised the Commander of the Inquisition is so... _oblivious_."

"I beg your pardon?"  Cullen resisted the urge to get angry, although it was his first instinct.

"As you should, I dare say.  Tell me, did you make her Inquisitor just so you would have someone else to blame?"

"Of course not!"

"' _Her choice to help the mages cost Thedas the entire Templar order._ '  Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, but -"

"I recall you also saying something like, ' _her choice to keep the Grey Wardens in Fereldan puts us all at risk._ '  If you undermined all of your superiors this way, then it is of no wonder why you've ended up leader of the outcasts, Commander."  Dorian mocked.

Cullen opened his mouth to protest, but hesitated, and drew it back.  "You're right. I didn't question those I should have, and now try to make up for it by questioning those I shouldn't."

Dorian was pleased with Cullen's admission, and hoped now would be a good time to bridge their own divide.  "I know you, among others, think me a Venatori spy, Commander, forgetting that it was I who helped defeat Alexius and return the Inquisitor from the future, and have put my own life on the line countless times hence.  However, you should know one thing, if you believe nothing else - _I would die for her_. I'd wager, were you to ask any of the others, save for Solas and Vivienne perhaps, they would say the same thing." Dorian placed his hand on the Commander's shoulder, sincere in his desire to help him turn things around amicably.

"I have judged you both too harshly.  I see that now, and I'm truly sorry. I have misjudged many things, I think."

"You're a good man, Cullen.  Not many can admit when they are wrong, even less attempt to make things right.  It may seem like a lost cause, but the path to redemption is worth it." Dorian patted Cullen's shoulder and left the stable.

  
  



	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard.

To say the report they received from Mistress Poulin was disturbing would be a severe understatement.  Not only did she sell the quarry to the Red Templars, but she provided the villagers as sacrifices to save herself.  That's how the Commander saw it, anyway. The Inquisitor, however, didn't take her into custody.  _Another one we have to chase down later, just like Crestwood_ , Cullen groused to himself.  

The state of the countryside and the people was nothing short of a disgrace.  Cullen wondered if it was the civil war that had kept the Orlesian army otherwise occupied, or something else.  The Inquisition had recently ended the civil war, after all. It is the Orlesian army who should be here, not them.  Just as it should have been Fereldan to reign in the mages, freeing the Inquisition to help the Templars. But, it wasn't.  And, he had blamed her. Cullen was beginning to feel the weight of being in the field, of having to do what others could, or would not.  The reality and urgency of it all was much closer than the missives that usually piled upon his desk, after-the-fact. The real choices were made out here, something he was bemused he had forgotten.

Cullen found himself impressed with the Inquisitor's fighting abilities, after seeing her battle the Red Templars they came across, leading up to the quarry.  Whereas most mages only call upon one element or another, the Inquisitor was adept at wielding them all, as well as manipulating the rifts. Her breath wasn't even labored after, as she scoured the Red Templar camp for clues.

Cullen stared at the thing that had once been a brother of the Order, laying dead at his feet.  He popped the helmet off with the tip of his sword, and thought he recognized the man; although, it was difficult to tell now that his face was mangled and contorted by the red lyrium he'd ingested.  For all intents and purposes, the man lying here could have been Cullen, had things gone differently.

"Commander!"  The Inquisitor's call pierced the otherwise silent scene, and Cullen dashed up the hillside toward her, as did the others.  He stopped short upon seeing what distressed her so. It was a cage... _full of people_. Cullen drew his sword and the Inquisitor froze the lock, allowing him to easily break it free.  The frightened and grateful villagers piled forth from the large iron cage and heaped blessings upon them. It was apparent they had been here awhile, as many had trouble walking due to malnourishment.  It had been the Inquisition's intention to burn the camp before setting out for the next one, but it was clear a change of plans would have to be made.

Cullen found the most able bodied of the bunch, and handed him the reigns to his horse.  He then retrieved a coin purse from inside his cloak and handed it to the man as well. "The path behind us back to the village is clear.  Take this coin and give it to Scout Harding. Tell her, 'whatever you cannot buy, send the scouts out to hunt. We are finding the people and they must be fed.'  I will stay here with the injured until you can return with the scouts."

"It will be done, Ser.  Maker bless you," the man said as he rode away.

The Commander turned to the Inquisitor, "I will stay here and protect them.  You, go find the others. Quickly."

"I will also stay, and help to heal the injured," Solas offered.

Without debate, the Inquisitor did as the Commander instructed, taking Dorian and Cassandra with her.   _First he apologizes, and now this?_    Something strange had gotten into the otherwise stoic and steel-hearted Commander. _The man second guesses my every decision. Maybe now he'll see just how difficult those decisions are_. She had originally balked at the idea of the Commander accompanying them on this mission, but now she thought, perhaps it was a good thing after all.

By dusk, three more groups of freed villagers had wandered back into the Commander's camp, but the Inquisitor had yet to return, nor had the man with his horse.  It had been at least two hours since the last group rolled in, and Cullen was just about to venture out and kill something for them to eat himself, when he spotted Scout Harding trotting up the pathway on his horse.  His relief was visible, as they loaded the villagers into wagons, and passed out biscuits and blankets. 

Scout Harding handed Cullen the reigns to his horse, and a pack of dried meat and bread for he and Solas.  "Your coin likely saved these people's lives. You make me honored to serve, Ser."

Cullen knew the Inquisition would reimburse him, so the coin hardly mattered.  "What's important is that you came through, Scout Harding. Just when we needed you most.  You make me honored to serve." Cullen bowed, expressing his gratitude and respect, not something he usually did to subordinates.

As Cullen and Solas sat in front of the fire eating their rations, Cullen stared absently into the flames.  He kept expecting the Inquisitor and her party to emerge from the rocky path below them, but she didn't. He knew she could handle herself in a fight, but what if they were unexpectedly overwhelmed?  Cullen prayed his charitous diversion from protocol hadn't doomed them all. 

"You are concerned about the Inquisitor."  The sun had completely set by the time they finished their meal, and Solas understood there was only one action they could take to ease the Commander's mind.  "I managed to rest earlier, if you would like to try and catch up to them now."

"I would.  Thank you, Solas."  Cullen sprung from his seat and began packing his horse.  He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and would never forgive himself if he just sat here and waited to find out if he was correct.  

They passed three more destroyed Red Templar camps, presumably the ones the Inquisitor sent the other villagers from, each littered with several dead Red Templars.  The last camp, atop Drakon's Rise, also contained the corpse of what can only be described as some sort of red lyrium behemoth. A man corrupted into a hulking crimson crystal mountain.  Cullen was impressed the two mages and the Seeker managed to down him, along with the numerous Red Templars. Cullen noted they must be close to the quarry, as this camp was much more heavily guarded than the others, and his anxiety grew.

Cullen caught a flicker of light on his left, dismounted and drew his sword as he walked toward it.  He saw a shadow move within, and steeled himself, as he turned the corner. Hidden behind some protruding rocks, Cullen found an enclave, and the Inquisitor's party inside.  "Solas! Over here!" The Commander called to the elven apostate.

"Thank the Maker!"  Cassandra exclaimed upon seeing them.  "I don't know what's happened! We were about to head back for the night, and suddenly, both Dorian and the Inquisitor collapsed!"

"It's the red lyrium," Solas informed them.  "It's potent, and everywhere."

"Can you help them?"  Cassandra asked anxiously.

"Yes, but we need to get them away from here first.  It's protruding through the ground and all around us.  Given enough time, it will overtake me as well."

Cullen picked up Dorian and placed him upright in front of Solas, securing both their positions on the apostate's horse.  He tied the mages' mounts to Cassandra's, and sent her and Solas ahead as he went back for the Inquisitor. He couldn't help but to remember Haven, as he scooped the unconscious woman up in his arms again.  He had been struck then by her beauty, but now he was struck by _her_. Her devotion to duty matched his, and he could no longer say she sought the easy way out of her shackles. Not one minute of what she had endured since had been _easy_.  He imagined reading the report of this, and how indifferent or critical his response would have been. He was ashamed.

  
  



	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how you remind me...

When she woke, she was more than a little surprised to find the Commander seated at her side, reading a book.  "What happened? Where are we?" The Inquisitor uttered hoarsely.

Cullen let the book fall into his lap and handed her a cup of water, "Back at the forward camp in Sahrnia.  You and Dorian were overcome by the red lyrium."

Her instinct was to guzzle the water, but knowing better, she took several small sips.  The last thing she wanted to do was vomit in the Commander's lap. "That explains the hangover.  Is Dorian alright?"

"He is.  Are you?"

She looked at him and saw true concern behind his piercing amber eyes.  "A headache, nothing more." The Inquisitor smiled, as she repeated the Commander's own words concerning his lyrium withdrawal back to him.

Cullen shook his head disapprovingly, then smiled, realizing they had more in common than he previously thought.  "Solas believes he can concoct a potion that will help you resist the lyrium's effects."

"Good, there's still people trapped in there."  She flipped the blankets off and quickly went to stand, unexpectedly finding she didn't have the strength, and suddenly thankful Cullen was there to catch her.

"You can't go anywhere, yet."  

"But -"

Cullen waved his hand and dismissed her objection, as he helped her back into her bedroll.  "Eat this and rest." He again put the bread forward for her, and though it was clear that she wanted to protest further, she reluctantly took it.  "The sooner you recover, the sooner we can go back." He retrieved some dried meat from his pack and handed it to her as well. "If you think your stomach can handle it, this will help return your strength."  Cullen pulled the blankets back over her legs as she stuffed pieces of bread and meat into her mouth. "Are you warm enough?"

"Stop fussing.  I'm fine, really."  She realized she sounded harsher than she meant.  "I mean, thank you, Commander." He smiled and returned to his seat on the chilly ground next to her.  "Shouldn't you rest also?" She asked.

"I will.  When you go back to sleep."

"You don't have to babysit me, I'll be fine."

"I know.  Do you want me to leave?"  The Commander was direct, as usual.

"No."

"Alright then."  Cullen picked up the book next to him, and went back to reading.

As she chewed, the Inquisitor watched him, as a predator would when stalking their prey, eyeing his every gesture, every nuance, every paced breath.   _He's different. Why?_ "Hard in Hightown. Isn't that one of Varric's?" She asked, referring to the book Cullen held.

"It is.  He gave it to me before we left."  In his best gruffy dwarven voice, Cullen attempted to imitate Varric, "'Here, for your boring nights, Curly,' he said."

The Inquisitor laughed.  "That sounds just like him," she teased.  The Commander seemed more relaxed, more like a person, and less like a blunt instrument.  For all she knew, this could be how he's always been outside of his professional persona. Cassandra and Leliana both seemed to regard him highly, as did his men.   _Maybe he's just been behind that desk, or another, for too long_ , she thought. "How did we get back here?"

"Solas and I came after you, when night fell and you did not return," Cullen replied without looking up from the book.

"I sent three groups back, did they all make it?  What about Harding?"

"Yes, and yes, Harding was able to secure the provisions."

"Excellent.  At least something went right."

Cullen closed the book and met her eyes with sudden intent.  "Much more than that went right, Inquisitor. Two dozen people were able to return to their families alive because of you.  We took three Red Templar camps away from Samson today, and tomorrow we take his quarry. If you weren't here, no one else would have seen to it.  I realize now that I've been overly critical of you in the past, and I'm ashamed of that. But, I'll not have you sell your own self short, Inquisitor.  What you did today is nothing less than miraculous, and you do it every day."

The Inquisitor was speechless, and just stared at the Commander blankly.  After a few seconds, she blinked and uttered the word, "Rose."

Cullen appeared confused.  "I'm sorry?"

"You may call me, Rose."

Cullen hadn't realized until that moment that he didn't actually _know_ her name, although he'd seen it on much of his paperwork.  To him, she was the prisoner, then the Herald, and now the Inquisitor. Putting a real name to her... _quite beautiful face_...seemed like something he should have done a long time ago.  Cullen smiled. "Thank you, Rose." Cullen held up Varric's book, "Would you like me to read aloud until you fall asleep?"

She would like that.  Words filling the silence so she didn't have to.  The soothing sound of his voice lulling her to sleep.  She could think of little that would please her more at this moment.  "No, that's alright," she said, as she pulled the blankets up to her neck and rolled over, putting her back to him.  Whereas the Commander had enraged her before, now he completely terrified her, and she had no idea why. _He's just a man...albeit a strikingly handsome one,_  she thought.  Yet, she was unnerved by the stoney presence seated quietly behind her. Not even the King of Fereldan or the Champion of Kirkwall invoked such a jarring response in her.

Rose closed her eyes and thought of Laurien, her husband.  Both teenagers, Rose's family was taken in by the Lavellan Clan after her father's murder.  Laurien was son to the Keeper, and although young, already the fiercest warrior in the clan.  As the Keeper had no First, a mage apprentice, Rose was named such, and the reason they were allowed into the Clan.  As the Lavellan Clan didn't regard contact with humans as positively as had their previous clan outside Kirkwall, most of the clan considered Rose and her family 'tainted,' but neither Laurien or his father treated them that way.

Despite their acceptance, at the time, Rose felt they were especially hard on her; although now, she knew they were trying to prepare her.  Laurien would taunt her endlessly in spars, calling her lazy and unskilled, which was true. Until he provoked her, she would resist fighting, hold back, hide.  One day, after two years of training with minimal results, he went too far, and told her if she had been properly trained that her father would still be alive. Rose immediately ran home, locked herself in her room for three days, and did nothing but cry.  As cruel as his thoughtless words had been, they were also true.

On the third day, a dagger and note slid underneath her door.  She opened the door to find Laurien there, on his knees, head hung low.  Rose picked up and opened the note:

 

_ To know I've cause you such pain is more than I can bear. _

_ With this dagger, strike me down, 'tis not a dare. _

_ If you cannot smile, the sun inside my heart cannot rise. _

_ If you cannot forgive, eternal darkness my prize. _

_ For this heart is mangled and hollow without your care, _

_ And my boundless despair can find no adequate disguise. _

 

Rose realized only then that Laurien was in love with her, and in a way no one had ever been - quietly, patiently, entirely, waiting for her.  Few others in the clan would have much to do with Rose, so naturally, most of her time was spent with Laurien and his father. Laurien, especially, had always regarded her as so 'uneducated,' she never thought he harbored any feeling more positive than mild indifference toward her.  The few times she had jokingly flirted with him, he would act as if she had said nothing. 

Seeing him saddened in her doorway, and reading his words, Rose understood that she had embarrassed him in those moments.  It wasn't a joke to him. To Laurien, she was making light of the thing he most desired. If he could forgive that, she could easily forgive him.  Rose knelt down in front of him, and put her arms around his neck. "I love you, too," she softly said.

With her heart open, their mutual trust assured, and his father's help, Laurien shaped Rose into the mage she was now - powerful and conscientious.  She had the power to strike down any man, but she had the wisdom and care to use that power for good. _He taught my vengeful heart forgiveness_. She wondered if Laurien would still feel the same, knowing a war between the humans separated them, brought him to an early grave.   _He probably would_.

  
  



	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow...we always end up here.

By late the next afternoon, the Inquisition had pushed the Red Templars back from Drakon's Rise and the Tower of Bone, into the quarry.  Even with Solas' elixir, the mages were starting to notice the effects of the red lyrium - disorientation, severe headache, nausea, hallucinations.  However, if they retreated to camp, undoubtedly, the Red Templars would regroup and push back. Cullen knew this, just as he knew the Inquisition couldn't take the quarry without the mages' help.  Their only option was to hit them hard, and take them down fast; ideally, before Rose, Dorian, and Solas pass out from red lyrium exposure.

The Inquisitor took some scraps of cloth from her pack and handed them to Dorian and Solas.  "Here, wrap these around your faces. Cover your mouth and nose." She removed two more scraps, tied them together, and did as she had instructed the other two mages.  "Hopefully, this will buy us enough time."

They made their push simultaneously, from the top and the bottom of the quarry.  The three mages lining up on the catwalks ramshackled along the rim, and the two warriors rushing in from below.  The Red Templars attempted to fill the basin, but the Inquisitor placed ice walls, trapping their reinforcements, and Dorian set them ablaze.  

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook, and two behemoths burst through the Inquisitor's ice walls.  Cullen charged the one on the left, and Cassandra, the right. The behemoth swung his massive crystal arm down onto Cullen, depleting the barrier Solas had provided him.  Forced to dodge the next swing, Cullen rolled out of the way and the massive arm struck a beam securing the walkways above. The platforms beneath the Inquisitor buckled, and she tumbled toward the ground.

Cullen threw his sword and shield into the dirt and shouted to Cassandra, "Taunt!"  Cassandra bellowed to the other behemoth, diverting his attention from Cullen, as he slid into place under the Inquisitor.  The elf landed in his arms and briefly smiled at him, before thrusting out her hand and opening a rift above the behemoths. Cassandra backed away, as the red lyrium giants were sucked into the rift, and the Inquisitor closed it.  The quarry was finally quiet.

"Somehow we always end up here," Cullen said as he helped Rose to her feet.

The Inquisitor smiled, thinking it was a comfortable place to be, in his arms.   _Too comfortable_. "Thank you, Commander," she said, as she quickly walked away.

"Of course, Inquisitor," Cullen said, essentially to himself.  Rose's sudden rigidity stung him. Perhaps he had offended her, been too familiar.  Cullen sulkingly retrieved his sword and shield from the ground where he'd dropped them, and went to signal the Inquisition scouts to move in.  It was naive to think there could be more. Except, he couldn't stop thinking about her at all, not since the day they met.

She had been such an intangible thing, after all, he hadn't even known her name.  Perhaps, she didn't really need one, for 'love' is what he called her, inside his secret self, the one he hid even from his own eyes.  He supposed that would be his heart, a voice he often drowned out. _Too often, perhaps_.  It was the lone speaker that told him to be kind to the mages, right before they killed all of his friends in Kinloch.   He was often overwhelmed by his loneliness, whenever he stopped working long enough to notice.  He had lost faith, not in his Maker, but in himself.  For years, he had tortured himself with the 'what-if's.' _What if I had been more vigilant?  More or less lenient? Less distracted and more experienced?_    Whatever his rationale, the theme was always the same - _they died because I wasn't enough_.  Perhaps, the Inquisitor already knew this as well.

The Inquisition was Cullen's last chance to make things right, not just outside in the world, but within himself, and with those around him.  If they still had faith in him, he had no choice but to rise to the occasion.  He was incapable of letting them down, of letting _her_ down.  They had spent more time together in the last couple of weeks, than the entirety of the Inquisition, which had pleased him more than he was prepared for.  However, it also made him feel more vulnerable than even when he was held in the magic cage by blood mages in Kinloch Circle Tower. 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed signals are fun, aren't they?

Dorian floated into her tent like a wild summer breeze, wine bottle in hand, without permission and with more than his usual flair.  He bowed flamboyantly and handed Rose a bottle of wine. The Inquisitor sat up in her bedroll and giggled. Rose pulled the cork out with her teeth, commandeered the first swig, and passed it back to Dorian.  He bowed again and eagerly joined her on the floor, as he often did when they traveled.

"That was quite something today, wasn't it?"  Dorian enthusiastically reflected.

Rose smiled.  "Yes, it felt good to kill all those twisted Templars, I won't lie."

"Ha!  Indeed!  But, no, not that.  I meant the Commander.  Snatching you right out of the jaws of death, like that?  Everyone is talking about it."

"Oh, yes, that was -"

"And, boy did you thank him for it," Dorian laughed sarcastically.  "You practically leapt out of his arms, as if they were snakes!"

"I did?"   _Of course you did.  You couldn't get away from him fast enough_.

"Oh, yes.  And, judging by his demeanor since, the message was received, _loud and clear_."  Dorian raised his brow, hoping she caught his point.

"Well...shit."  Rose took the bottle from him again, and an extended gulp.

"Quite," Dorian agreed.  "Tell me, what's changed in you?"

"What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, you would have jumped into the Commander's lap and relished a game of 'who's armor looks best on the floor.'  But, you have withdrawn into yourself, since Adamant. Since...Hawke."

Rose sighed, thinking of the Champion.  "It would have been easy to love him now, but much more difficult later."

"Why?  Seems like you two would have much in common."

"Too much.  We're almost the same.  Where do you go when neither can follow?  The Champion of Kirkwall will always be needed somewhere, just as I suspect the Inquisitor will be."

"Well, I can't deny the truth in that.  Not fond of being second, I take it?"

"We'd both be second, that's just it.  It's difficult to compete with the demands of a city or a single nation, but the entire world?  There's no 'happily ever after' in that. Just ask Varric."

"You sound as if you intend to forego love for being Inquisitor.  You think that is what you deserve?  Less than everyone else?"

Sometimes, Dorian could be _too_ perceptive.  Rose took the bottle and drained the last. "At the Conclave.  A warrior from my clan was with me. My protector and husband, Laurien.  I've never spoken to anyone about this, but until I was told it was Cullen that carried me out of the temple, I was certain it was Laurien.  I remember opening my eyes, seeing him look down at me, and saying everything was going to be okay."

Dorian shook his head.  "You must have been devastated to learn the truth."

"Devastated doesn't even begin to cover it."  Her eyes fell to her lap, and she wished they had another bottle of wine.  "It was during my interrogation, when Cassandra said I was the only survivor, that I learned his fate.  It made their presumption of my guilt doubly difficult to take, to say the least."

Dorian sighed.  He knew what he had to say wouldn't be easy to hear.  "If you avoid the fire altogether, you forego all of the warmth it provides, too.  Do you intend to freeze to death just to avoid the mere possibility of a burn?"

Rose had never considered it that way.   _Would I really give up all of the happy memories just to alleviate the one bad one?_  "No, I don't suppose I would." She hated to admit it, but the Tevinter had made his point.

Dorian took her hands in his, "I doubt he would either."  Rose started to cry and Dorian scooted closer to her, and held her head against his chest.  "There we go. Let yourself feel it. It can't stay locked up inside. It will give you wrinkles."  Dorian pushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, rocking her back and forth until she quietened.

"He would have loved you, Dorian, just as I do," she sobbed.

Dorian smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.  "And, I would have loved you _both_."

Rose laughed, and thought about the night she spent with Bull, Sera, and Dorian, after they killed their first high dragon and returned it's head to Skyhold.  They had gotten so drunk, Dorian convinced the Iron Bull to march naked, through the throne room to the Inquisitor's chambers, with the two elves sitting on his horns.  At least six nobles fainted, and the Ambassador spent an hour the next morning chewing them all out over it. It was easier not to care, but she realized, there would be repercussions either way. There was no such thing as 'carefree.' Everything has consequences, seen or not.

"So, you think I should give Cullen a chance.  We haven't really gotten along, up until now, at least."  Despite how much the Commander reminded her of her husband, at times, she found herself just as repelled by him as she was drawn to him.  Being with him could result in a perpetual state of confusion, given the man's penchant for mixed signals.

"I do.  He's a good man, and trying to be better.  I think he needs you, and you may not want to admit it, but you need him, too."

"I don't know about _that_ ," Rose protested.

Cullen felt sordid for watching them through the parted tent fold, but he couldn't help himself.  When he saw the Tevinter and the Inquisitor embrace, however, he knew he had done himself a favor.   _Enough fantasies, you have a job to do_. They were to take Suledin Keep in the morning.  According to the letters found on Samson's Red Templar Lieutenants in the quarry, that was their base of operations in Sahrnia. _That's_ what he should be focused upon, not the jealous rage burning a hole inside of his chest.

Dorian emerged from the Inquisitor's tent, and threw the empty bottle into the fire.  "If you're going to drink wine with that woman, bring two bottles."

Cullen grunted, barely acknowledging the Tevinter's presence.

"Well, I see someone is their usual grumpy self again," Dorian observed, taking a seat by the fire across from the Commander.

"Hmph."

"That was a pretty spectacular display in the quarry today, Commander."

"What?"

"You know, saving the Inquisitor's life?"

"Yes, well, we need the mark."

Dorian's face twisted in anger.  "Is that all she is to you, a tool?!"

Cullen stood, "What she is to _me_ hardly matters."  The Commander retreated to his tent, leaving Dorian on his own by the fire to decipher what had just taken place.

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons always lie, don't they?

The ride to Suledin Keep the next morning was forebodingly quiet, a dark and heavy mood hung over all of them, despite their mission success thus far.  They were exhausted, and knew a powerful demon waited for them there, along with who knows how many Red Templars. Several times, the Tevinter reached out and put his hand on the Inquisitor's, and each instance made Cullen's blood boil, only serving to sour his mood further.

A young man, Michel de Chevin, claiming to be responsible for unleashing the demon, but unwilling to divulge exactly how, also rode with them.  He would only tell them he was a chevalier, and Empress Celene's former Champion, and that it was his responsibility to put the demon down. Cullen suspected the demon had everything to do with both Michel's rise and fall from grace.

The Inquisitor slowed her dracolisk until she strode even with Cullen.  "I wanted to thank you, properly, for yesterday. You saved my neck, and if I didn't appear so before, I am very glad you are here."

"Of course, Inquisitor."

"Rose," she corrected.

"I appreciate the informality, but I prefer to keep things professional, Inquisitor."

"Oh.  As you wish, then."   _Well, that didn't last long_ , she mused as she rode away.  She was annoyed by his sudden turnabout, but more irritated with herself for thinking the man could be anything other than infuriating.  She caught back up with Dorian, "You're wrong about him. He's still an asshole."

"Yes, I got a taste after I left your tent last night."

"Wait, you don't think that he thinks -"

"Who knows what the man thinks?  If so, he could just ask."

"Maybe he's too proud to.  I've known a man like that before."

"As have I.  Good luck with that."

The scant Red Templars guarding Suledin Keep provided little resistance to the Inquisitor's party.  Too easy, Cullen thought, suspicious the bulk of the Red Templars taking refuge here had holed up in one place, waiting to ambush them.  Cullen was neither pleased, nor surprised to discover he was correct when they entered the courtyard.

As they always do, Imshael, the demon, immediately attempted to bargain.  He appeared not in some grotesque form as other demons usually do, but as that of a man, and even debated being called a demon.  

"A spirit of choice," the demon claimed.

"Solas?" The Inquisitor asked the resident fade expert.

"He is what he says; however, just like men, not all spirits can be trusted.  The body he's possessed may be willing, but I suspect he was tricked into it."

"That's exactly how he does it!" Michel shouted.  

Imshael laughed.  "He made the choice, as may you."

Rose was tired of talking.  "I don't make deals with demons."

" _Choice spirit_.  Ah. Well, maybe your Commander will hear me out, then.  Kill the Inquisitor and I'll give you everything you ever wanted.  Command of the Templars, a grand estate, a perfect family with a wife that has _no magic in her blood_."

Cullen's eyes darted to the Inquisitor's.  Her brows furrowed and it was evident she was disappointed by the demon's words.  "You know nothing of what I desire, demon," Cullen sneered. The Inquisitor gave a slight, relieved smile, and Cullen returned it before he could think better of it.

The demon sighed, "Very well."  Red Templars filled the courtyard, along with four behemoths.

The Inquisitor threw up her ice walls between them and the Red Templars.  "Now, Dorian!"

Dorian shot a fireball high into the air, signaling the Inquisition forces waiting outside the keep to move in, as Solas rained meteors down upon the Red Templar horde trapped behind the ice.  The behemoths crashed through the frozen walls with little effort, and Dorian sent fireballs roaring their way. The behemoths ignored the mages and Cassandra, and seemed to have a singular purpose, continuing their advance on Cullen.  Michel and Cullen were already engaging the demon, and Rose swirled a blizzard around them, slowing the behemoths' march to a crawl. 

With the horde focused on the Inquisition forces, Dorian rained fire down upon them, with relished glee.  "Ha-ha! I could do this all day!" Dorian shouted cheerfully.

Rose and Solas managed to focus down one of the behemoths, and Cassandra did her best to be the wall between the rest and Cullen.  Solas threw up barriers on them just as the red lyrium giants pushed past the Seeker, and brought their monstrous crystal mauls of arms down on the Commander, who was struck and knocked to his back, as he pushed Michel from the behemoths' path.

"Cullen!"  Rose cried as she ran to his position.

The Inquisitor stood over the Commander, and materialized her barrier, putting herself squarely between Cullen and the behemoths.  Rose chugged her last lyrium potion and slammed her fist into the ground, sending the behemoths closing in on them flying backwards, and stunning the demon.  With but a gesture, a closed twist of her marked fist, she yanked all of the behemoths into the center of the courtyard with the red Templars, then opened a rift, sucking them and Imshael up into oblivion.

"You are becoming quite proficient at this," Solas observed.

Rose knelt down over Cullen, "Are you alright?"

He was dazed, and bleeding heavily from his head and shoulder, but he was alive.  "A headache, nothing more," Cullen mumbled before passing out.

  
  



	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To resist is futile.

The Commander didn't sleep peacefully.  He barely flinched when they put the stitches in his shoulder, but now he jerked and screamed as if he were being repeatedly slashed with a thousand swords.  Rose suspected his dreams were made into nightmares, haunted by memories, just like hers. She put her hand on his arm, and he jolted awake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

Cullen winced at the pain emanating from his shoulder.

"Let me help you with that," she put her hands forward to heal him, but he waived her away.

"It's quite alright," he grumbled, as he stood and attempted to lift his tunic and cloak from the chair in which the Inquisitor sat.  However, she would not move to allow his clothes free.

"What do you think you are doing?"  She questioned.

"I must see to the keep's transfer and fortifications.  See what we've learned about Samson's whereabouts." He tugged again on his clothes, but she did not budge.  

"It's being taken care of.  Lie down."

Cullen bluffed, "You know, I could just move you."

Rose smiled.  "You're welcome to try.  Or, you could just work without your clothes on.  Both work for me."

_Is she flirting with me?  Now?_ "Yes, well, we can't have that.  Wouldn't want to make _your Magister_ jealous," he huffed as he planted himself back on the edge of the bed.

"My what?"  She asked, puzzled.

" _Your Tevinter lover_ ," he sneered.  "You do know, where he's from, your people are slaves to his, right?"

Rose shook her head and laughed.   _He is jealous_. "The same could be said for everywhere, couldn't it?  We're good enough to serve you, just not _be_ you. Besides, Dorian is my best and closest friend, Cullen.  Not my lover."

Cullen realized he was acting like a child, but could do nothing to halt it.  "Does it matter?" He rose again and began to pace.

"Doesn't it?"   _Looks to me like it does_ , she thought, a little ashamed at how delighted she was by his confused misery.

Cullen felt closed in, and he longed for his space back at Skyhold.  His mind spun and he didn't know how to answer her. He'd already made a fool of himself, assuming her relationship with Dorian was something that it wasn't.  If that wasn't problematic enough, she had likely saved his life today. He wanted to yell at her, for putting herself in danger for him, risking their only weapon against the rifts.  And, yet, he wanted infinitely more to take her in his arms and kiss her. He felt ridiculous just entertaining such a fantasy. The way he'd spoken to her hadn't been kind. _Yet, she's still here_.  

Rose removed her jacket, untied her boots, and laid on the bed, motioning for him to join her.  "Come, sometimes it helps just to have a warm body next to yours." _It certainly helps me_ , she mused.

Cullen hesitated, unsure he'd be able to control himself, before ultimately deciding it, among other things, no longer mattered.  His relationship with the Inquisitor was different now, whether he wanted it to be or not. He positioned himself on the bed behind her, and he tensed slightly as she draped his injured arm over her stomach, clasping her hand over his.  The smell of her berry scented hair hit him all at once, and it was almost too much for him. "Inquisi-, um, Rose, I, uh, wanted to tell you something. Something I've never told anyone else."

"This sounds serious."

"It is.  And, I don't tell you now for sympathy.  Only in hopes you may understand why I've said some things.  Things that I shouldn't have."

"You can tell me anything," she assured him, heart pounding inside her chest so riotously that she was certain he could feel it.

Cullen told her of his experience during the fifth blight, his enslavement in the Circle Tower with the abominations, the demons and blood mages menacing his mind.  The torture he endured, seeing his friends fall, one-by-one, until he was the last. The new life he was to begin in Kirkwall, that ended up being almost as traumatic as the one he tried to leave behind in Fereldan.  All of it.

"No wonder you hate mages," was all she could manage to say, when he finished.  The disappointment in her voice was less hidden than she intended.

Cullen spoke softly, "I don't _hate_ mages, I just know what they're capable of.  But, that's no excuse for the disrespect I've shown. Especially, toward you."

"Now, that you have told me what you've been through, I understand why.  You don't need my forgiveness, Cullen, but you have it."

"Thank you.  It won't happen again, you have my word.  I see now, the stakes are just the same for you.   _Any_ misguided man is dangerous, whether he has magic or a sword.  Samson and the Red Templars have proven that."

_Finally_.  She had wanted to hear these words from him for a long time.  Rose knew her next question would tell him too much, but she had to know.  "Do you think you could ever... _trust_ a mage?"

Of course, Cullen understood what she really meant.  Not 'trust,' but 'love,' and he chose his words carefully.  "I trust _you_ , Rose." She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, and tired of the endless debate that raged on inside, he immediately pressed his lips to hers.  Although Dorian had been correct in his assessment of the Commander's lack of experience, and Cullen had come to a point where he had begun to dread it altogether, nothing felt more natural to him at this moment than having her in his arms.  He had fantasized about it, but even that didn't measure up to the real thing. 

Burdened with the gash across his shoulder and his bruised chest, Cullen's grip on her with his injured arm was firm, unrelenting, which Rose knew must have pained him.  She twisted her body around and let him pull her closer, wanting to be nearer still, as she pressed against him. Any fear she felt before was silenced when his lips touched hers. Cullen didn't throw his love around, and if she'd earned it, she was intent on keeping it. Although duty temporarily bound them both, and may separate them occasionally, Rose knew she could trust Cullen to wait or follow, and not be encumbered by agendas of his own.  He was _her_ Commander, not Fereldan's King, or Kirkwall's Champion.

He'd never felt a silk as soft as her skin, or a fire more warming than her kiss; and each caress, each grace of her lips upon his, only instilled a hunger for more.  Rose pressed Cullen onto his back, and stradled herself across him, sitting upright. Cullen's eyes betrayed both his anxiety and his excitement, and she smiled mischievously.  She put her lips on his neck, and her hand on his wound, and he felt the chilling tingle of her healing magic. _Clever,_ he thought. There's no way he'd refuse her healing now, or ever again, for that matter.  With her free hand, Rose ran her fingers through his hair, kissing her way from neck to ear, and igniting every nerve in his body. If he opened his mouth to protest, he was certain only some feral, guttural noise would escape.  

Once the magic was done, her lips again found their way to his, and he squeezed her tight against him, grateful he could now do so with little discomfort.   _Very_ grateful. With one swift and muscled movement, Cullen switched their places, rolling her beneath him and causing Rose to squeal like a child. He hovered above her, acutely aware of the smile that involuntarily crept across his lips as he watched her, and he never felt happier, wanting to linger in this moment forever.  

The knowledge that he couldn't do so legitimately panicked him, filling him with a hopeless and urgent sense of dread, as tightness gripped his chest.  Rose yawned, and the toll of his healing was instantly evident, momentarily distracting him from the fear he had let slip in. Cullen kissed her once more before setting himself down at her side, and holding her tightly against him, as if he never intended to let her go.  Knowing he would eventually have to made him feel more terrified than if he were standing before Samson and the entire Red Templar horde, naked. 

Cullen slowly grazed the length of her arm with his fingertips, as he watched Rose fall asleep.  He was too excited to slumber, invigorated even, thanks to her. He considered getting up and doing some work, now that she couldn't stop him, but that would mean vacating the space next to her, which he was currently unwilling to do.

However, the more he watched her, the more unreasonably frightened he became.  He wanted to take her and leave this place, leave all of this behind. _Let someone else save the world, she's already done substantially more than her share_.  Except, he knew if she didn't, no one else would. He needed a distraction; the longer he stayed here and in this state of mind, the more likely it became he'd abscond with her in the middle of the night.  

Cullen wandered from the keep, into the courtyard, where Dorian and Cassandra sat by the fire, drinking and reading one of Varric's books.  He sat next to the Tevinter, as Cassandra continued reading aloud, and Dorian passed him the wine. Initially, Cullen started to refuse, but decided it was probably the best thing for him right now.

"Is that a little love bite, Commander?"  Dorian asked, tugging at the collar of Cullen's cloak, exposing the fresh reddish-purple blemish.

Cassandra stopped reading, gasped, and snorted disapprovingly.

Cullen slapped Dorian's hand away, and pulled his collar close to his neck.  "What? No! Keep you hands to yourself."

"At least you're learning to get along with your superiors," Dorian teased, as he stood and took his leave, careful and slow, as not to drunkenly stumble into the fire.

Cullen wanted to tell the mage to shut up, but shook his head and laughed instead.  He was too happy for even the mocking Tevinter to bring him down. Besides, Dorian wasn't exactly incorrect.

Cassandra waited until she was certain Dorian was far enough to be out of earshot before she voiced her concern, careful to limit any inference to envy.  "You are aware the Inquisitor has been with nearly everyone in Skyhold, correct?"

"What?"  Cullen was taken aback, the Seeker was not usually a purveyor of gossip, or given to lies.  "I didn't take you for a gossip-monger, Seeker."

"I'm not.  I just know you don't take these things lightly, Cullen, and I'm only concerned you might get hurt by making more of it than it is."

"What is it?"

"Her next conquest?  How should I know? Perhaps you should ask the King of Fereldan, or Hawke, or Leliana, or Blackwall, or Sera, or Iron Bull, or even Dorian."

"But, Rose said she and Dorian were just friends."

"I don't know about you, but I certainly don't do _that_ with my friends.  Do you kiss your lady friends on the lips?" To her misfortune, she already knew he didn't.

"He is from Tevinter.  Perhaps, they treat all of their companions that way."

Cassandra looked at him with pity.  "I'm afraid not. We all saw them, Cullen.  They made quite the scene, as the four of them entered the Inquisitor's quarters.  Apparently, The Iron Bull was already naked, with Sera and the Inquisitor sitting on his... _horns_."  Cassandra tried to sound more disgusted than jealous. Cullen was a good man, and he deserved a good woman.

Cullen didn't want to believe her, and even thought of asking Rose or Dorian for clarification.  But, if she lied once, why wouldn't she do it again? Did he even know her at all? _Why would she kiss me if she is with someone else?_  Rose had all but said she loved him. Yet, Cullen had no reason to disbelieve the Seeker, he knew she didn't lie. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding.  They were probably just having fun."

Cassandra snorted.  "The noises emanating from the Inquisitor's quarters all night made that evident.  Ask Leliana, if you don't believe me. Ask anyone. Apparently, _you're_ the only one who doesn't know."

_It can't be true_.  Cullen was well aware of how people talk, and that things weren't always what they seemed, but he wouldn't abide being made a fool of either.  He picked up the bottle of wine, and returned to his room. Cullen sat in the chair next to the bed that Rose had occupied earlier, their places now switched, staring at her and drinking himself to inebriation.   _It can't be true_.  _Does it even matter if it is?_

He wanted to climb back into bed next to her, forget ever going into the courtyard, fall asleep against her, and sweetly dream of berry-scented air and healing touches.  Why would Dorian encourage him if he was already being intimate with her? Assuming it were true, and in the past, what did that make him? Next in line, or a last resort?  Now, he wanted to wake her and beg her to put his mind at ease, lie or not.   _Desperation._ Cullen hated the taste.

He swallowed the last of the wine, collected his things, and sought a place to sleep elsewhere.  He had spent months upon months dreaming of this impossible thing, and now he wasn't even sure he still wanted it.

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker's breath...

The next morning, the Inquisitor and her party descended into several caverns found in close proximity to the keep and quarry.  Most were abandoned, recently and in a hurry thanks to the Inquisition, leaving them numerous clues as to the intents of Red Templars' operation here.  

"Growing red lyrium... _out of people_?"  The Inquisitor couldn't believe the words she read.

"It's monstrous!"  Cassandra exclaimed.

"Unthinkable.  Helping Corypheus is evil enough, but this?!  I would have killed him in Kirkwall, if I had known Samson was capable of something like this."  Cullen could not hide his disgust.

Suddenly a man darted from the shadows of the cavern and pushed past Dorian, toward the stairs leading back up top.  Knocked off balance, Dorian fell from the walkway, but managed to grab ahold of the planks, instead of plummeting to the cavern floor.

"Cullen!  Help Dorian!"  The Inquisitor commanded, since he was the closest; however, Cullen ran past Dorian, and continued after the fleeing man.  "Commander!" Rose shouted after him, as she quickly climbed the ladder to Dorian's position.

"Well, I hope he at least catches the guy," Dorian said angrily, as Rose and Cassandra pulled him back up to the ledge.

Not another word was spoken, as they climbed the rickety, planked stairs back to the surface.  Cullen was nowhere in sight. The Inquisitor was livid, and becoming increasingly uneasy. _First, he disobeys a direct order, and now he's disappeared.  That's just great._ _One kiss and he thinks he's in charge.  Typical._  "Commander?!" Rose called again, but no answer. She knew from the moment she woke this morning, alone, that things seemed off, and this was further evidence she was correct.

After a few minutes Cullen returned, out of breath, and without the fleeing man.  "He's gone," he said, and climbed onto his horse.

"Well, that's just splendid," Dorian snarkingly spat.  

Once they returned to the keep, Rose followed Cullen to his quarters, and upon entering, slammed the door closed behind her.  Cullen stood firm before her, arms folded across his chest, unapologetic in every way.

"You disobeyed a direct order, nearly getting Dorian killed!"

Cullen didn't bother to let his eyes meet hers, staring straight ahead.  He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Guess I made a bad judgement call.  Seems to be happening more and more, lately."

"Last night you were -" Rose shook her head, trying not to think about last night.  "And now you're this, this, _asshole_! What is your problem?"

" _Me_?  I have no problem.  I don't bed everyone I meet and lie about it!"

"What?"

"I'd ask when you were planning on telling me about Alistair, or Hawke, or Blackwall, or Bull, but what does it matter when you _lied to my face_ about Dorian?"  Cullen realized he was shouting, but no longer cared.

"I did _not_ lie.  His secrets are not mine to tell.  Ask Dorian, if you don't believe me."

"I don't have to.  Apparently, I'm the only one who didn't know."

"So, you _trusted_ me last night, but today someone else's word is worth more?  My, how your loyalties are fickle, _Commander_. Return to Skyhold immediately."  Rose slammed the door again as she left.

Her words, especially the formal use of his title and a direct order, wounded him, as they were meant to.  It hurt him more than he wanted to admit. Just a few hours ago, he had been beside himself with excitement and bliss.  Now, he found a part of himself wishing the happiest moment of his life never happened. _Perhaps this is why many Templars don't marry.  Women are infuriating_.

There was a knock at the door, and Cullen began speaking before opening it.  "You didn't knock last time, why start now?"

However, it was Dorian that stood on the other side, and not the Inquisitor.  Dorian's eyes were ablaze with rage, boring a hole through Cullen. "I challenge you to a duel, in the courtyard, right now."

"I accept," Cullen sneered, grabbing his sword and shield as he followed the Tevinter.

Dorian positioned himself across from Cullen, and the keep soldiers gathered around them.  "Before you're too gravely wounded to understand my words, Commander, I want you to know why I'm doing this.  Forget you almost got me killed today.  What you did to her is unacceptable. I convinced her to give you a chance, and you used that chance to humiliate her!"  A ball of fire erupted from Dorian and closed in on Cullen.

Cullen held his shield out in front of him, easily deflecting it.  "What I did to _her_? She lied to my face! She made me think she loved me, only to find out I'm just the next one in line!"

"Don't be a child!  Just because you had to save yourself for marriage, doesn't mean everyone has to."  A barrier appeared around Dorian, as Cullen closed the distance between them.

"That's cheating, Solas!"  The Commander yelled.

"Apologies, but it is I who must heal you after, is it not?"  Solas called from battlements above the crowd.

Cullen raised his sword and bore down on Dorian, depleting his barrier.  Dorian quickly placed a fire mine, before Cullen could avoid triggering it, as he charged Dorian again. This time, a barrier surrounded Cullen, as the mine hurled the Commander into the air. He landed on his back, but instantly jumped to his feet and put out the flames on his legs.

Cassandra burst into the courtyard, and screamed at them.  "What are you doing?!"

"Butt-out, Seeker," Cullen snapped.

"Agreed.  I suspect you've already done enough to confuse the man."  Dorian scolded her.

"Ugh, fine.  Continue acting like children."  Cassandra grunted and folded her arms, resigned to just watch the embarrassing display unfold.

"And, _you_ ," Cullen glared at Dorian.  "You practically _dared_ me to sleep with her!  Is this some sick bedroom game between you two?"

Dorian flung another fireball.  "You really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Enlighten me then."  Cullen swung at Dorian again, who parried with his staff.

"Who really knows what she does behind closed doors?  Tell me, did she have sex with you? You were alone in your quarters with her all night, after all."

 _Maker's breath, he's right._   Dorian used the Commander's internal distraction to knock him off-balance, pushing him back, and Cullen swung his shield, hitting Dorian in the side of his face.  "Everyone saw you!  _Heard you_ _!_ "  

"Not that it's anyone's business, but _I_ was with Bull, _not the Inquisitor._ The elves slept through the entire thing!" Dorian hissed.  Cullen stood straight up, dropping his defensive stance, as he processed the unexpected information.  Dorian took the opportunity to punch him in the face.  "Try, for just one minute, to think outside of yourself, _Commander_. She comes from an entirely different world than either of us. Who are you to tell her how to grieve?  Who are you to think yourself so morally superior?!" Dorian yelled at Cullen.

Cullen, blood dripping from his nose and lip, dropped his sword and shield, and headbutted Dorian, who stumbled and fell to the ground.  "Grieve? "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Hearing the commotion coming from outside of the keep, Rose had made her way through the soldiers and scouts surrounding the courtyard, to find Dorian and Cullen fighting one another.  "What's going on here?" She shouted, as she pushed past the line of soldiers.

" _She lost her husband at the conclave, you fucking fool!_ "  Dorian blurted.

"Dorian!"  The Inquisitor cried, before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Shit.  Now, look what you did," Dorian groused to Cullen.  

Cullen sighed and extended his hand to Dorian, helping the Tevinter to his feet.  "Rose was married?"

"Yes.  Something I'm certain she would have told you herself, if only you'd given her the chance."

Cullen felt like an idiot, and rightfully so, he regretfully accepted.  "So, you and the Iron Bull?"

" _That_ , Commander, is none of your business."

  



	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations.

Dorian knocked on the Inquisitor's door, and when she didn't answer, let himself in.

The Inquisitor sat on the bed, staring at the floor.  "Why bother knocking?"

Dorian grinned, "You know, that's exactly what the Commander said when I knocked on his door and challenged him to a duel."

"Dorian...you didn't."

"I did.  He was being an ass."

"He could have killed you."

Dorian laughed.  "Ha! Unlikely. However, I did let him push me into acting like an even bigger ass.  I am truly sorry, Rose."

"It's alright, Dorian.  I know you didn't mean to.  I'm sorry you're secret came out, too.  Do you know who told him all that other nonsense?"

"Cassandra, I suspect.  She's a jealous prude."

"Well, it's not like we didn't give them something to talk about."

"Yes, well, even if we didn't, they would make it up."

"I suppose you're right.  You know, I've never been with anyone except my husband.  Where I come from, kissing, holding, these things are not extraordinary if you are unbound to another.  I never even imagined someone would deem me unworthy because of it."

" _You_ are not unworthy, _he_ is."

"I don't think that's true, Dorian.  We all have demons, and we all make mistakes.  I think he's scared, and a little confused. We both are at this point, I suppose.  My father used to say, 'the best things come from that which you must fight for.'"

Dorian sat on the bed next to her, and put his arm around her.  "You're too good for this world, you know that?"

Rose smiled brightly, "My father used to say that, too."

"He sounds like a smart man."

"He was."

Dorian's face fell doleful.  "Please, Rose, tell me this story isn't as tragic as the rest.  I'm not sure I can take it."

"He was from Tevinter, actually," Rose began.

"Now, I _know_ this story doesn't have a happy ending."

Rose smiled.  "I think it does.  He escaped to the Free Marches, where he found a Dalish clan that took him in.  He apprenticed under a merchant, met my mother, had me and my little sister, and we grew up sort of straddled between worlds.  My father would trade Dalish goods in the human cities, like Kirkwall, sometimes taking my sister and I with him. When we asked about the elves in the alienage, he would only say, 'My love, some people don't know yet that they aren't slaves.'"

"Brilliant man."

"It was on one of these trips that I met Varric...and Hawke."

Dorian's eyes went wide.  " _Before_ the Inquisition?"

"Yes.  Hawke rescued my sister from a killer that was abducting and murdering elven children.  The murderer saw us at the dock market with our father, and followed us from the city when we left for home.  Took her right from the tent, as my father and I slept next to her."

"Did they remember you?"

She smiled, "Hawke did."

"What happened to your father?"

"After that, my mother wouldn't let him take us to market, so he always went alone.  One day, a year or so after the incident with my sister, the Tevinter Magister my father fled from came through the market and recognized him.  He had his men follow my father from the city, and they murdered him."

"Oh, Rose.  I'm so sorry.  I just knew this story was going to end badly."

"Not yet.  It appears Hawke is also responsible for killing my father's murderer.  After we were reintroduced at Skyhold, he said one of his companions, an elf named Fenris, had also escaped the Magister, and was the reason the Magister was in Kirkwall.  In fact, he said, it was also Fenris that killed my sister's abductor."

"We need to find this man, so you can make out with him as well."

Rose laughed enthusiastically, resulting in a tiny snort, which surprised her and caused her to laugh harder.

"What about your mother and sister?  Please, tell me they are okay."

"Oh, yes.  My mother tends to the halla in Clan Lavellan, and has been seeing a nice hunter for some time now.  My sister is now the Keeper's First."

"Your sister is a mage also?"

"Yes.  I was the Keeper's First until I was sent to the Conclave, and ended up Inquisitor.  Unfortunately, I can't go back; but, at least she gets to stay."

"Is your mother a mage?"

"No."

"How odd.  Neither parent a mage, and yet both children.  Grandparents, then?"

"I'm not sure.  My mother's clan was killed, and she would never talk about it, or her parents.  My father didn't refuse to talk about anything, but Tevinter was something he rarely mentioned.  However, he once said that, before he escaped, he was subjected to many magical rituals, as was his mother.  It was after she was sacrificed in a blood rite that he fled."

" _Genius_ , this man.  I love him, just like I love you, Rose."  Dorian kissed her cheek, and squeezed her tight.  "I'm even more honored to have your friendship, knowing it would be easier and proper for you to hate me, like everyone else."

"That is their loss.  You are the best friend anyone could have, Dorian.  And, my father would have loved you, too. He always said that a man was far more than where he came from."

"Hearing about your father, everything about you just makes sense.  It's fantastic!"

Rose laughed.  "If only Cullen saw me the same way."

"Oh, my naive little nug.  If what happened today in the courtyard doesn't prove to you this man loves you, I'm not sure what will."

  
  



	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But...you said there would be cake.

Cullen didn't wait until morning.  Unable to face her, he left Suledin Keep as soon as Solas finished healing him.  Of course, it didn't feel as good as when Rose had done it, but he doubted anything ever would again.  He thought about all the times he had watched her in the courtyard from his window in Skyhold, wishing she would be given a reason to enter his office, while desperately praying that she wouldn't.  All of his angry words to her had been about his own insecurity, not hers; and he knew she was smart enough to recognize that, to recognize _him_. _You are unworthy of love, especially hers_. 

Cullen retreated immediately to his office without speaking to anyone, once arriving back at Skyhold.  Unfortunately, Samson hadn't been at Suledin Keep as Cullen had hoped; but, they had learned much about how he had become so powerful - armor made of red lyrium.  Cullen hoped Dagna, the Inquisition's arcanist, would know more soon. In the meantime, he would stay busy, and not think about _her_.

The Inquisitor and her party returned fourteen days after Cullen, and he did everything he could to avoid her for two additional weeks after.  Until, late one evening, there was a light knock on his door. Without thinking, he answered, "Come in," and the Inquisitor stepped inside.  Cullen immediately jumped to his feet, "Inquisitor." _Maker's breath, she is beautiful_ , was all he could think. 

The Inquisitor noticed the Commander looking downright pathetic, gauntly and unshaven, dark circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks.   Rose wondered if it was the lyrium withdrawal, or something else. She hoped something else. Rose handed him a missive. "I thought you would like to know that we have a lead on Samson."

"That is excellent, Inquisitor.  Thank you." When the Inquisitor did not leave, he realized she was waiting for his response, and he quickly skimmed the document.  "Maddox? I know him. Shrine of Dumat!"

Rose nodded.  "We leave in two days, Commander."

"Inquisitor, I, uh, I know I have made some mistakes, but I would humbly request that you allow me to come along.  I need to see this through to the end. After that, if it is your wish, I will leave the Inquisition, grateful you have allowed me to serve."

"Is that what you want?"

"No!  I mean, no, of course not."

"Is that what you think I want?"

"Yes," he hesitantly admitted.

"Once again, you have judged me incorrectly.  Honestly, I'm not sure what you see in a woman that is so harsh, and flippant with her affections."

Cullen sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  "That isn't how I see you, not at all. It's what fear tells me, what it has always told me - that, that I am... _unworthy_."

Rose hadn't realized Cullen saw himself that way, he'd always seemed so self-assured, arrogant, even aggressive at times.   _'He hides his wounds, covers it, afraid you'll see,'_ something she remembered from her dreams. "'We,' includes you. I know this mission is very personal for you."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."  Cullen averted his eye from her gaze, and she turned to leave.  He heard himself call out to her, before he even realized he'd done so.  "Rose." She turned around, and he blurted, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, and please tell me it's not too late for us.  I don't care if you were with every man and woman in Skyhold, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I carried you out of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  And, I believe, regardless of what you say now, I always will." The words came out so fast, it took Cullen a moment to realize what he'd actually said.

It was all Rose had wanted to hear.  "I love you, too, Cullen." 

Cullen rushed around the desk and embraced her.  "Thank the Maker," he whispered. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, feeling like a dying man that thirst for water.  "You've no idea how much I've missed you."

"Wrong again."

Cullen laughed, "I'm sorry, but I'm happy to hear that."

There were three raps on the door, followed by a familiar voice.  "Come on, Curly! Tavern meeting!" Varric called through the closed door.

Cullen frowned and growled, "I'm busy!"

Rose giggled, and whispered coyly, "Are you, now?"

Cullen pressed his body against hers, pinning her between him and the desk.  He grinned, "I am." He kissed her again, hoping the dwarf would take 'no' for an answer and go away.

"Come on, Curly, it's mandatory!  Inquisitor's orders!" Varric yelled.

Rose shrugged and shook her head, indicating her bewilderment.

"Conniving dwarf," he whispered.

"Well, go ahead.  Tell him you know he's lying," she dared.

Cullen rolled his eyes and groaned, "I'll be there in a minute," he called.

"I wonder if I'm invited to my emergency tavern meeting."

Cullen kissed her neck, taking in the sweet scent of berries he'd missed.  "Perhaps you should come with me, so you can adjourn the whole thing and we can come back here."

Rose put her arms around his neck.  "Your plan has a flaw, Commander."

"What's that?"

"My quarters are _much_ more private."

"Right, as usual.  Wait for me?"

"As long as it isn't six weeks before you hold me again."

"Maker's breath, I never want to feel that empty again."

"Cullen, I was going to tell you about Laurien, and I didn't have sex with -"

He put his index finger to her lips to quiet her unobligated admission.  "I know, Rose. You didn't do anything wrong, and you don't have anything to explain.  I'm the villain here, not you."

Rose put her hands on his cheeks.  "You're no villain, Cullen, just a little broken, but we _all_ are."

She kissed him and he felt every worry he'd ever had melt away.

There was another set of bangs on the door.  "Hey, Curly! Is the Inquisitor in there? I can't find her anywhere!"

"Whoops, looks like we're caught already," she whispered, as she grazed her lips across his ear.

"Um, no?" Cullen responded to Varric, sounding as weak as his denial.

"Oh, okay.  Well, bring her to the meeting...that, uh, she called.  And, hurry up!"

Cullen sighed, "It appears, now, we are both summoned."

"How unfortunate," she frowned.

Cullen was starting to perceive the possibility that he'd never get her alone for more than five minutes in Skyhold.  "Yes, especially when all I want is to stay here, and show you just how much I love you." With his palm resting on her cheek, he traced his thumb across her skin and placed a tender kiss on her lips.   

"I think I have some idea."

"You really don't,"  Cullen answered with an exhausted grin.

Just before he opened the door to the attic leading into the tavern, Rose tried to pull her hand from his, but he closed his fingers around her palm, and shook his head.  "They will talk anyway. We deal with the terrible, all day, every day. I'm going to enjoy every calm moment I get with you, hang everyone else." Rose beamed, closed her fingers around his, and followed him down the stairs into the tavern.  

As they descended the last step into the tavern everyone yelled, "Surprise!" and Cullen's right hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword on his hip.  "Happy birthday, Inquisitor!" The crowd screamed in unison.

"It is your birthday?"  Cullen asked, embarrassed he didn't already know.

"Oh.  I suppose it is," she shrugged.

Varric and Leliana pulled the Inquisitor away from the Commander, and to a table with an enormous cake in the center.  Bard Maryden hopped on top of the table and began to play, as the entirety of Skyhold sang 'Happy Birthday' to the Inquisitor.

Cullen watched Rose's cheeks flush bright red, and he realized she didn't enjoy being the center of attention.  He put his hand on the small of her back, letting her know he was still right there. Just as the song finished, and everyone began to clap, a sharp pain exploded in his hand resting on Rose's hip, and she collapsed into him.  Cullen reached around her with his other arm, and pulled the dagger from her side, freeing his hand as well. His vision suddenly blurred, and he fell to his knees. Solas was already next to him, healing both he and the Inquisitor.  

Cassandra grabbed a rag from the bar and wrapped it around Cullen's hand.  "Get him!" She shouted, pointing to the fleeing man.

A young man in a scout's uniform zig-zagged through the crowd, attempting to make it to the tavern door before he could be caught.  However, he only succeeded in running into a wall named, the Iron Bull. Bull grabbed the man by the throat and punched him in the face twice, rendering him unconscious.

"Do you think he knows that was the easy part?"  Bull asked Leliana.

"No, but he will," the Spymaster replied.

  
  



	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say, Zevran?

The man's eyes blinked open, and the Spymaster concealed herself in the shadows, waiting for him to gauge the severity of his situation.  He tried to move, only to discover he was chained to a table. His head flipped from side to side, as he tried to perceive his surroundings in the darkened dungeon.  

Leliana took the Crow insignia ring she was palming and flung it at him, striking him square in the chest.  "Crows don't belong here," she warned from inside the darkness.

"Who, who's there?" He sputtered.

"You are in the nest of the Nightingale."

"Shit!"  The man desperately jerked his body back and forth, futilely trying to break free.

"You have one chance to save yourself from what is to come.  Who hired you?"

"I, I don't know!  I swear it! We are only told where to go and who to kill!"  The man said in a thick Antivan accent.

"You're lying!  You know something."  A raven swooped out of the darkness and plucked out his left eye.  Horrified, the man screamed and passed out. Leliana laughed, "Men.  So squeamish." The raven landed on her shoulder and dropped the bloody eyeball into her palm.  "We're not going to get very far like this, are we?"

The Iron Bull agreed with the the Spymaster's assessment of the young assassin.  "How'd he even become an assassin? I mean, _this_ is what they sent to kill the _Inquisitor_? What do you know about these Crows?  Just how stupid are they?"

"They are usually slaves no one else wants, bought cheap and trained from a very young age.  I believe they sent a novice on purpose. They wanted him caught, and they want him to tell us who hired them."

"They _wanted_ him to be caught?  That seems odd. A league of assassins protecting the Inquisitor and helping the Inquisition?"

"The Inquisitor has made many friends, and so have I."

"Who do you think hired them?"

"Someone powerful and wealthy enough that they couldn't deny the contract.  It would take more gold than most nations hold just to get the Crows to take such an assignment.  Especially, considering what happened when they went after the Hero of Fereldan." Leliana smiled, thinking of Zevran.  "I know someone I can contact to possibly find out more."

Leliana returned to the rookery, sat at the table, and began her correspondence, glad she had a reason to engage this particular contact.

"Apologies, my Nightingale.  I see by the one-eyed sacrifice downstairs that I am too late," said the husky Antivan voice from behind her.

Unable to contain her delight, Leliana stood and rushed over to embrace him.  "Zevran. I was just about to write you."

"If it is a naughty love poem, I can wait."  Zevran let a frisky smirk crawl across his lips, as he tugged on her hips.

"But, I can't."  Leliana kissed him, sliding the hood from the elf's head, revealing his marked face and long blonde hair.

"Tsk, tsk, Spymaster.  Business first, _then_ pleasure.  Those are the rules, remember?"

Leliana rolled her eyes and took a step back.  "I suppose you know who the man is, you referred to him as a sacrifice."

"Indeed.  A Crow... _on the outs_ , shall we say, and for not nearly as good a reason as I."

"Oh?  Thief or incompetent?"

"Both, as fate usually dictates."

Leliana laughed.  Zevran had a fascinatingly dismal perspective on the nature of men.  Not many former slaves consider themselves exceedingly better than everyone else; however, it was just one of the many ways in which Zevran could be counted an exception.  "So they did want us to catch him. Who made the contract?"

"Everyone, apparently.  A Tal-Vashoth passed it to the Crows, and it was passed to him by a Fereldan mercenary company, who received it from an Orlesian claiming to be a Free Marcher.  Unfortunately, he was not the originator, and the trail has run as cold as his blood."

Leliana raised her brow.

Zevran smiled, "He was like that when I found him, honest."

"So, someone with an unreasonable amount of gold, and smart enough to cover their tracks.  Sounds Orlesian to me."

"If I were a betting man, and you know that I am, I would suggest your Empress Celene.  The Inquisitor is as big of a threat to her as Corypheus is. You should have let Florianne assassinate her."

"That is my thinking as well.  And believe me, Cullen and I both tried, but Cassandra, Josephine, and the Inquisitor stood firm on the matter."

Zevran closed the space the Spymaster had allowed between them.  "What would you have me do, my Nightingale?"

"I fear the Grand Duke is in the same trouble as the Inquisitor."

"I will watch his back, and you can watch hers."

"I believe that concludes our business," Leliana teased, pressing her body against his.

 Zevran slid his hands purposefully beneath her cloak and pulled the two daggers she had hidden there.  He placed them on the table with his. "So, what is the safe word?"

Leliana tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, "Elfroot."

  
  



	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where you would see fault, I would see purpose.

"I thought you said she would recover," Cullen snapped at Solas.

"She will.  As I indicated previously, the poison was potent, and dosed to kill her instantly.  Had you not absorbed some, and I been there to heal her right away, she would have most likely perished."

Cullen rose from the chair at her bedside and walked to the balcony.  They had been here for hours, waiting for the Inquisitor to wake, and each moment passed slower than the one before.   _An assassin got into Skyhold. She's not even safe in my arms_.

"I suppose you blame me for this," Leliana spoke from behind him.  

"No," he lied.

"I should have taken extra precautions.  I watched every step of the cake being made, but I didn't check the credentials of everyone still in Skyhold.  I didn't close off the tavern for just us."

"We will all have to be extra vigilant from now on.  Have you learned anything from the prisoner?"

"He is an Antivan Crow, I've dealt with them before.  This one isn't their best."

"Any idea who hired him?"

"Not yet."

"I have a hunch it's Samson."

"I'm not so sure," Leliana argued.

"Commander!"  Dorian called from inside the Inquisitor's chambers. 

Rose woke to find her bed surround by...everyone. _This can't be good_ , she thought. "What's happened?"

Cullen sat on the bed next to her.  "You were stabbed with a poison-dipped dagger at your party."

"Oh.  Shit. I _really_ wanted some of that cake."

Everyone laughed.  Cullen took her hands in his, "I'll make sure you get all you can eat," and kissed her cheek.

Rose noticed the bandage around his hand.  "What happened to you?"

"Uh, well, it appears the assassin was forced to go through me to get to you."  He smiled, attempting to alleviate her concern.

It occurred to Rose then, that not only was she in constant danger, so was anyone close to her.  If they couldn't kill her, they'd isolate her. After a few questions, and satisfied the Inquisitor would recover, all except Cullen, Dorian, and Leliana filed out of Rose's quarters.

Leliana knelt on the floor next to the bed.  "This is my fault, Inquisitor. I'm so sorry."

"No, it isn't.  No one can be one hundred percent right all the time.  Tell me, how many attempts have you prevented?"

"Many," Leliana didn't want to tell her exactly how many.

"See, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Rose shrugged.  "You can't piss off so many powerful people without expecting a little push-back."

"We must all strive to be more vigilant in the future," Cullen redundantly added.  "The closer we get to Samson and Corypheus, the more danger she'll be in."

"Understood," said Leliana.  "I must return to the dungeon and see if our prisoner is awake yet.  He has a surprisingly low threshold for pain, and keeps passing out. Commander, please join me when you have a free moment."  Cullen nodded, and Leliana exited the Inquisitor's bedroom. 

Dorian lifted Rose's hand, and planted a kiss.  "I'm going to go as well, now that I can breathe again.  Rest up, we still have places to go and bad people to kill, you know."  Rose smiled back at him, and he departed.

Cullen's head was hung, as he sat next to her, his mind awash in worry.  Rose squeezed his hand. "Please, don't be afraid," she said to him. "No matter what happens, we have each other; and our time together, I would trade for nothing."

Cullen stood and rubbed the back of his neck, as he was prone to do when stress got the best of him.  "How can I protect you _and_ love you, Rose? When you are close, I forget about everything else."

"Would that change if we decided to end things now?"

Cullen sighed, "Absolutely not.  If I learned anything in the last six weeks, it's that I can no longer live without loving you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm delighted to hear that," she smiled and scooted over to make room for him in the bed.  "Do you want to know what I think?"

Cullen placed himself in the space she provided next to her, "Please."

"I think I was passed from one protector to another.  In your arms, is _exactly_ where I am supposed to be. When you pulled me from the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and I opened my eyes for a moment, do you remember that?"

"Of course.  Your eyes caught mine and you said, ' _thank you_.'  I think I fell in love with you right then."

Rose smiled, "I didn't see you, not then.  I saw my husband, Laurien."

Cullen frowned, "Oh."

"Wait, before you get upset, hear me out.  I thought he said, ' _It will be okay, I'll take care of you_.'  But, I've come to believe what he actually said was, ' _He'll take care of you_.'"

Cullen brought her hands to his lips, then held them against his chest.  "Can I hear about him? If it doesn't hurt you to speak of him."

"Only if you promise not to run into the fade and challenge him to a duel," she winked.

"For the record, Dorian challenged me.  I only eagerly accepted," he smiled. "Besides, if he was good enough to earn your love, then I love him too.  I suppose you could say that's true for both, Laurien and Dorian."

"That makes me very happy, Cullen.  Laurien would have liked you, although perhaps not immediately.  He was distrustful of humans, but I believe you would have eventually earned his respect.  You're similar men, hardened and broken by battles won and lost, but still strive to do good, to be better.  It was his job to protect the clan, train the clan's soldiers; but, he always said his first job was to protect me."

"Almost as if he knew what you'd become."

Rose nodded, "I think he did.  The more I tried to convince him the clan was more important, the more he insisted it wasn't.  The Keeper couldn't even persuade him to send other soldiers with me to the Conclave, either additionally, or in his stead."  Her eyes fell to her lap, "The last night we were together, just before the Conclave, he asked me something strange. He asked what I would do if something happened to him, and I told him I would break into a thousand pieces and never be whole again."  

She began to softly cry, and Cullen put his arm around her, folding her into his embrace.  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, don't you see?  He brought me to you not just because you could protect me, but because you could also make me _whole_ again."  She reached her hand up to his face and grimaced as a sharp pain radiated in her side. "Ow," she lifted her tunic to discover she had bled through her bandage.

Cullen retrieved the dressing from the table next to the bed, and slowly pulled away the old one.  He dipped the cloth in the basin and cleaned her wound, before reapplying the new bandage. Cullen was genuinely touched by her association between the two men, even finding himself proud to share her love with such a man.

Rose again noticed the bloodied bandage taught around his own palm.  "Why didn't they heal your hand?"

"I refused.  I like it better when you do it, " he grinned.

Rose laughed, "Here, let me -"

"No, Solas says you need rest.  He'll be back later to heal you some more.  We must still leave for the Shrine, and soon."

There was a knock on the door, and when Cullen answered, Josephine entered, followed by three kitchen servants carrying trays of cake, milk, and tea.  They placed the trays upon the Inquisitor's desk and promptly left, as did the Ambassador, closing the door behind her. Cullen picked up a plate of cake, and took a bite, although he was fairly certain Leliana and Josephine had both already tested it.

Rose cast him a look of serious disapproval.  "Commander, you forfeit that cake, or you forfeit your life."

  
  



	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAWR! The lion is sexy when he's angry.

Once Rose returned to sleep, Cullen made his way to the dungeons below Skyhold.  He smiled to himself, thinking of how the tiny elf had devoured _all_ of the cake Josephine brought.  The Inquisitor should be angry and terrified, yet, here she was telling everyone it wasn't their fault and stuffing her face with pastry.  Cullen shook his head, thinking it was impossible to adore her more.

"Commander, as I stated earlier, I've dealt with the Crows before, and, as the name suggests, they travel in flocks.  My concern is that others remain unnoticed. If he won't talk, I'm afraid all we can do is personally check every man in Skyhold and wait for the next attempt," Leliana informed the Commander, certain of what his impatient response would be.

"How far did you get before he passed out?"  Cullen questioned.

"Not very."  Leliana pointed to the plucked eyeball on the floor.

"String him up," Cullen ordered, removing his cloak and fastening his silverite gauntlets.

The guards moved the assassin from the table to the chains hanging from the beams supporting the ceiling and doused the man with water, bringing him to.  His eyes went wide when he saw the Commander standing in front of him. Without a word, Cullen punched the man in the top-left of his side, hearing the ribs crack as they shattered.  The man screamed in agony. Cullen walked behind him and did the same to the assassin's right side. The man screamed again but choked, and started gasping. He was beginning to drown in his own blood as it filled his lungs, and the broken ribs flailed his chest, making it doubly impossible for him to take a breath, even if he could catch one.

"You have about five minutes of suffocation to endure before your death," Cullen stated plainly.  "Answer my questions truthfully, and I'll bring the mage in to heal you. Nod for yes, shake your head for no.  Do you understand?"

The man fervently nodded his head.

"Was the man who hired you in templar armor and glowing red?"

The one-eyed assassin shook his head.

"Are you sure?"  Cullen demanded.

He nodded.

"Was he from Tevinter?"

The Crow shook his head, blood spilling from his mouth onto his chest.

"Orlesian?"

The man hesitated, then shook his head no.

 _Orlais._  Leliana stepped out of the darkened edges of the room, raven perched on her shoulder.  "Was he a Qunari?"

The dying man vigorously nodded his head.  Leliana walked over to him, drew her blade, and slit his throat.

"A response to the broken alliance?"  Cullen assumed.

"A true follower of the Qun would not pass his duty on to another.  I believe it was Tal-Vashoth, hired to confuse us, make us see enemies from every side, so we don't notice the real enemy."

"Samson."

"No.  It is a move in the Grand Game, Commander.  Our assassin was sent by Empress Celene."

"What?!  After the Inquisitor saved her life and ended the civil war?!  What about Corypheus?!"

"Think about it, Commander.  Even before she vanquishes Corypheus, the Inquisitor already wields more power than any nation in Thedas.  What do you suppose will happen _after_ she becomes a hero?"

"She's already a hero, a thousand times over."

"We know that, and so do the people, that's what scares the nobility the most.  They can either kill her now, or try and leash us after, and at the height of our power."

"They can't do that, they only still have lands and titles because of the Inquisition!  They'd all be dead if it wasn't for her!"

"Tell that to the Hero of Fereldan and the Champion of Kirkwall."

"Why wouldn't they use House of Repose?  They would have succeeded, most likely. And, it could just as easily be Gaspard."

Leliana laughed.  "I don't think so.  The Grand Duke harbors quite the infatuation for our, I mean _your_ , Inquisitor.  He doesn't want to kill her, he wants to make her his mistress. An elf, even. _Can you believe it?_  That says quite a bit about how much he values her."

Cullen frowned, "So, I've noticed.  There's a stack of letters just from him on her desk.  Next to ones from the King of Fereldan, and the Champion of Kirkwall."

Leliana softened her tone, truly concerned for the Commander.  "Does it bother you?"

Cullen didn't hesitate.  "No. She chose me."

Leliana smiled, she liked to see him at peace in this way, finally.  Cullen deserved someone like Rose, and she deserved a man like him. "It's not out of the realm of possibility that the House of Repose hired out the contract, attempting to wipe out the competition, or distance their own hands.  They did go out of their way to warn us before. Either way, we know where the order came from."

Cullen practically snarled as he said her name, " _Celene_."

 


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be tranquil, or not to be. That is the question.

To protect her from ranged attacks, Cullen insisted Rose ride on his horse with him.  He removed his cloak, and wrapped it around her, then placed his helmet on her head. It rattled around and fell sideways when she turned to look at him.  "Cullen, you can't be serious. I cannot ride with this thing banging against my skull."

Cullen smiled and removed the helmet.  "I suppose not. Well, keep your head covered, and close."  He put the helmet on, climbed onto the horse and positioned himself in front of her.

Rose slid her arms around his waist, and rested her head between his shoulders.  "I don't think that will be a problem."

Cullen was taking no chances this time.  Along with Leliana, Cassandra, Varric, Dorian, Solas, Cole, Bull and his Chargers, Cullen was bringing a company of one hundred men, primarily composed of ex-Templars, as eager to put down the man that destroyed their former Order as he was.  It was true, the Order needed to change, but Cullen still believed it was needed, and that it could be saved. Admittedly, it made him proud to see their banners march together. 

They had rescued many Templars in the field who felt the same.  Among them, an outstanding young man by the name of Barris. He led those still loyal to the decimated Order, and insisted on he and his men accompanying them as well.  He and his Templars rode out in front of Cullen and surrounded him with their horses, forming an insulated square, with Barris and another man inside, and on opposite sides of Cullen and the Inquisitor.

Barris nodded to Cullen, "None shall breach us, Commander."

"Good man, Ser Barris."

Cullen despised the Game, the Orlesians making a sport of murder.  He regretted not pushing harder to install Gaspard onto the throne.   _Perhaps we still can_ , he thought. _No one would suspect the Inquisition saved the Empress, only to kill her later_.  He would have to discuss it with Leliana, but the idea was growing on him already; although, he was certain the Inquisitor would disapprove.

As they approached the Shrine of Dumat, Cullen's heart sank.  Smoke billowed forth, and the flames reached the highest point of the temple.  _Samson knew we were coming_. Cullen's worst fear was realized, Samson had torched all evidence and fled.  Only a few Red Templars remained inside the shrine, along with Maddox, the tranquil mage that constructed Samson's armor.  Unfortunately, he'd poisoned himself, so that he couldn't be taken prisoner, praising Samson's name even with his last breath.  However, they did recover Maddox's tools used to construct Samson's red lyrium armor, and bottles of some red lyrium liquid concoction.  

There were no clues on Samson's whereabouts, they had run into a dead end.  This frustrated Cullen, and he couldn't get his mind off of Maddox, as they made their way back to Skyhold.  Tranquils didn't take sides, they were usually neutral; yet, Maddox chose to die in order to protect Samson. It bewildered Cullen as to how any man could follow Samson willingly, much less sacrifice himself for the monster.  But a tranquil? They weren't supposed to have any emotions.

"If you had to choose between tranquility or death, which would you choose?"  Cullen whispered to Rose, who sat in front of him on the horse this time.

"Tranquility _is_ death.  A mage is just a tool after that."

"That's what I thought, but you heard Maddox.  What if Cassandra is right? What if the Rite of Tranquility can be reversed?"

"That's why I supported her for Divine.  Cassandra promised me she would find out the truth and make it known."

" _Should_ they all be reversed?"

Resting against his chest, Rose tilted her head backwards to look up at him, making certain his eyes met hers.  "Yes. Do you do the same thing to non-mage criminals? Do you sentence non-mage criminals before they commit a crime?"

"What about the ones who do commit heinous acts, like Alexius and Erimond?"

"They should be tried for their crimes and sentenced like other men.  Orlais and Fereldan could have taken their heads, but afraid to anger Tevinter, they made me do it.  An _elf_ mage, no less. Politics is the bane of mankind."

Cullen thought for a moment.  "We shouldn't wait for Cassandra.  Once Corypheus is dead, we should see to it ourselves.  I believe it would go a long way in solving the problems that hound the Circle and the Templars.  I used to think it was done for the mages, but the more I learn, the more I believe an inhumane injustice has been committed, repeatedly."

"Those sound like big plans, Commander.  You think the Inquisition will live beyond Corypheus' death?"

"I do.  I believe the Inquisition can do much to right the wrongs in this world.  Just look what we've done already. Perhaps we could help the elves as well.  No one should be forced to live in those kennels they call alienages, or be slaves to another man.  They should all be paid a living wage, just as a human would be."

Rose smiled, and kissed the bottom of his chin.  "Just when I think I couldn't adore you more, you go and say something like that."

"It's very important to me that you know I don't see you as different, Rose.  I never considered it, because it didn't affect me. Now that it does, I know how wrong that position of indifference is."

Rose hadn't contemplated this herself.  Thanks to her father, she had never felt inferior; although, she understood much of the world viewed her that way, three times over.  She was an elf, a mage, _and_ a woman. She wondered if Cullen had truly made this point for her benefit, or his. "Do you think my people would be displeased with our pairing?  With you?"

"It has crossed my mind.  Not that their distrust would be unjustified.  My people haven't treated yours with kindness or respect."

Rose realized where Cullen's sharp edges came from.  He felt the weight of _everything_. "You can only be responsible for _your_ actions, Cullen, not the whole of mankind's."  On the other hand, she was pleased to learn he wanted to meet her family and clan. "We could visit them if you like."

Cullen squeezed her tightly against him.  "I would like that very much. I wish to extend and invitation to Skyhold for my family, as well.  I have not seen them since I left for Kirkwall, and I'd like for them to meet you."

Rose blushed.  "You sound serious."

"I am.  Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Rose was glad he could only see the back of her head.  She smiled so ridiculously big she thought that the grin would grow beyond her face.  Inside, she was laughing and squealing like a little girl. "Not at all," she said nonchalantly.

 


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible someone might consider this explicit, but I don't think it's graphic. *blushes*

A few weeks after they returned to Skyhold, Cullen's thoughts turned back to Celene, and his heavy steps echoed in the silent rookery above the library as he sought out the Spymaster.  Leliana was seated at a small table, reading a letter, or missive, Cullen was unsure which. He waited for her to acknowledge him.

"I know what you want, Commander.  Please, sit."

"How could you -"

"You may claim to hate the Grand Game, Commander, but you still know how to play."

"If she did it once, she'll do it again."  Cullen seethed as he spoke of Celene's betrayal.

"Indeed.  I can give Briala the information she needs to soften Gaspard toward the elves, and still hold back enough for us to clench both of their leashes.  I assume the Inquisitor is to know nothing of this."

"I think we both know she, as well and Cassandra and Josephine, would not approve, even if it is for the Inquisitor and Inquisition's own survival."

"It doesn't bother you to keep a secret from her?"

"Not if it saves her life."

"I will handle it personally, and we will never speak of it again to anyone."

"Understood."

Cullen returned to his office to find Dorian waiting for him.

"I was wondering if you found out anything about the assassin yet," Dorian stated.

Cullen didn't want to lie, and he didn't want to tell him because he'd tell Rose.  He walked to his desk and picked up the pile of missives without acknowledging Dorian's request.  

Cullen's hesitation told Dorian enough.  "You _do_ know, and don't want to tell me. Why?  Was it Tevinter?"

"No, and that's all I'll say on the matter."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?  Oh, I see. You don't want _her_ to know."

Cullen's eyes darted from the missives in his hand to Dorian.

Dorian stroked the edge of his curly moustache with his fingertips, and began to pace, thinking out loud.  "So, why don't you want Rose to know, hmm? It must be someone unexpected. That rules out Samson and Corypheus.  Orlais, perhaps? I don't see Fereldan pulling a move like this. The Qunari, maybe. Ah-ha! Of course! It was Celene!"

"That's enough, Dorian."

"It makes perfect sense.  Celene doesn't want to share power, or yield to the power the Inquisitor holds over her.  We should have let Florianne kill her."

Cullen's eyes widened, genuinely surprised by Dorian's last words.  He and Leliana had told the Inquisitor the same thing.

"We still can, you know.  I'd wager Gaspard would be a much more grateful ally."

Cullen wanted to laugh.  Dorian was proposing his own plan to him.   _He really does love her_. Cullen wanted to tell Dorian everything, but he knew that having too many people involved was a sure way to spoil it before it ever began.  He trusted Leliana, and she trusted him to keep his word. The mission was too important to throw in an unknown.

"Very well.  Keep your secrets, Commander.  Hope it doesn't come back to haunt you, as secrets so often do."  Dorian warned, as he sashayed from Cullen's quarters.

Cullen shook his head, and returned his attention to the missives in hand.  RED TEMPLARS AMASSING IN ARBOR WILDS, it read. SAMSON AND CORYPHEUS BOTH SPOTTED IN THE AREA.  He couldn't believe their luck. _We have him!_ Cullen spinted from his office in search of the Inquisitor.

Eventually, Cullen found Rose in the undercroft, speaking with Dagna, the Inquisition's resident Arcanist.  Dagna was probably the most cheerful and enthusiastic dwarf Cullen had ever met, and an absolute genius when it came to anything arcane.  She also completely terrified him. Recklessness is too easily born of such a combination between boundless genius and over-eager curiosity.

"It'll destroy Samson's armor, he'll be powerless," Dagna explained, as she handed a red enchantment rune to Rose.

Rose handed the rune to Cullen.  "We're going to take Corypheus' General's armor, then we take his General."

Cullen handed Rose the missive, and she smiled.  "And, now we know where he is," Cullen cheerfully revealed. He removed his sword from his hip, and handed it and the rune to Dagna.  "Alright Dagna, show me what you can do." While Dagna worked on enchanting his sword, Cullen escorted Rose to the edge of the undercroft, where the crumbling foundation gave way to an up-close view of a waterfall, and they could speak without being overheard.

"You must be pleased," Rose said, taking his hands in hers.

Cullen kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Very much so."

Rose smiled, "That's not what I meant."

"It's what I meant."  Cullen wrapped his arms around her snugly, and kissed her.  

"I suppose we'll move out at first light.  Both of us to finally face our foes."

Cullen had been so focused on Samson, he forgot Corypheus was there too.  Suddenly, the threat of one or both of them not returning was real, and very present in his mind.

Rose saw the worry grow on his face.  "Have you eaten today?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Cullen hadn't thought about that either.  "Uh, no."

"Meet me in my quarters in an hour."  She smiled and kissed him.

"Of course."  

Cullen waited for Dagna to finish her enchanting, then ran to his quarters to pack his things for the mission.  He also decided on a quick bathe and shave. Cullen moved from one task to the next, until he found himself standing in front of the dresser, all the drawers pulled open, and clothes thrown about the entire loft.  He knew he didn't want to wear his armor to dinner, but that was about it. _Gentlemen wear formal wear_ , he thought. _But, what if she is still in her casual wear?_ He certainly didn't want to make her uncomfortable right to start.   _Maker's breath._ Cullen eventually decided on a white tunic, with a blue jacket and pants. Not quite as formal as his Winter Palace garb, but not too informal either. 

En route to Rose's room, Cullen made a detour into the garden.  He plucked a single red rose from the bushes next to the gazebo, and was startled to hear a voice from behind him.

"I remember you.  The Templar in the bubble.  Come a long way from 'kill all the mages,' have we?"  Morrigan said.

"Indeed, as have you.  It is good to see you again, Morrigan."

Morrigan laughed.  "Well, it's under better circumstances at least.  I understand we move on the Arbor Wilds, tomorrow."

"We?  You are coming along?"

"Yes, the Inquisitor thinks I may be of some help once we reach these ruins, and she is correct."

"Then I'm pleased you'll be joining us.  I don't mean to be rude, but I have another engagement I do not wish to be late for.  Please, excuse me."

Morrigan smiled, and bowed.   "Of course, Commander."

"Have a good evening, Commander," the guard posted outside the Inquisitor's quarters suggested cheekily, as he opened the outer door.  Cullen ignored him, tucked the rose inside his jacket, and proceeded up the stairs. 

The inner door to her chamber was open, but Cullen knocked lightly to announce his presence, and closed the door behind him.  "Rose?" he quietly called as he mounted the last of the steps into her room. He spotted her standing on the balcony, her back to him, her long blonde locks dancing in the wind.  She wore a simple, yet elegant silk gown of deep green that gracefully rested on each of her curves, accentuating them.

Rose turned and smiled, as she stepped inside to greet him.  Cullen pulled the rose from his jacket and presented it to her.  She took it and immediately put it to her lips, inhaling its beautiful scent; then, set it to rest on the desk, as she closed both balcony doors behind her back.  Rose pushed the sleeves from her shoulders and let the gown fall around her feet. "I thought you might want dessert first," she smiled.

Cullen wasn't a man that had to be asked twice.  He dove into her, submerged in her flesh, her kiss his only respite from drowning.  He'd waited so long for this moment, for _her_ , he now believed, and she was all he could see, smell, and feel.  

Rose pushed his jacket off of his broad shoulders, and Cullen briefly took his hands off of her to let it drop to the ground.  She pulled his tunic off as well, first tracing the scars across his chest with her fingertips, then her lips. There was enough strength in his arms to crush a man, yet, even when he was eager, he was gentle with her.  Cullen's aggression wasn't forceful, but firm, intent, meaningful, and matched by Rose's own. As she moved her lips to his neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist and Cullen tugged her against his bare skin.

"I love you so much, Rose, there isn't even a word to contain it," Cullen whispered.

She put her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eye.  "I don't need words when I can see it in your eyes," she traced around his eyebrows with her thumbs. "Feel it in your touch," she placed her palms on his chest.  "And, taste it in your kiss," she lightly licked his lips. 

Cullen's lips chased hers, catching them, pulling her back into him, and eliciting a tiny giggle from Rose.  He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, the Inquisitor still wrapped around him. One at a time, he put his toes to his heels, and slid off his boots.  Her lips were soft and plump, and the color of a ripe red plum. He could never look at them again without remembering their taste. 

Rose leaned on him until he lay flat on the bed, and unbuttoned his breeches.  She stuck her hand into his pants, took hold of him and smiled, "Oh, I made a _good_ choice."

Cullen grinned and put his arms behind his head, as Rose wriggled his pants free and tossed them aside.  He gave a slight flinch when she took him into her mouth, evidently not having had the experience before, but he quickly relaxed.  Rose was an elf, and they weren't prudes like most humans. She climbed on top of him and dug her nails into his chest as he entered her.  She arched her back, and he cupped her breasts in his palms, as she slowly moved back and forth.

Although he wanted to watch her, at times the ecstasy overtook him, and Cullen was unable to keep his eyes open.  Each time he would open them again, they would behold a sight more beautiful than before. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he knew he never wanted the sun to rise, and permanently set the moon on this night.

By the time they got around to the dinner prepared on the balcony, everything had turned cold, which served the selection of fruits, cheeses, and wines Rose had selected well.  He was pleased and grateful she had done all of this for him, she thought of him as no one else did. As she poured their glasses of wine, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.  "Marry me, Rose. Tonight. I'll go get Mother Giselle, no one has to know."

" _What_?  I'm pretty sure this counts as our first date."

"How many does it take to be sure of what you already know?  I don't know what comes after the Inquisition, all I know is I want to be with you, forever.  We can't be sure of what will happen tomorrow."

"And what if nothing happens?  What if you're stuck with me until old age?"

"Then, I'll be the happiest old man alive."

"What about what the demon said, Cullen."

"The demon only said those things to distract you.  I'd treasure and protect any children the Maker and their mother blessed upon me, magical or no."

Rose began to cry, and put her face in her hands.

"What's the matter?"  Cullen worried.

"I want to say yes, _but you're crazy_ , which makes me crazy too!"

Cullen smiled and pried her hands from her face, cradling her in his hands.  "You're not crazy, my love, just a little broken, but we all are."

By the time Cullen returned with Mother Giselle and Dorian, Rose was again dressed in her green gown, and quickly helped Cullen back into his jacket.  Dorian plucked one of the rings from his small finger and handed it to the Commander. "Just for now," Cullen assured Rose. And, there, on the balcony overlooking Skyhold, just before the dawn, Mother Giselle secretly married the Inquisitor to the Commander.

  
  



	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horns up.

As they approached the front line in the Arbor Wilds a week later, Rose found herself impressed.  Mages and Templars, Orlesians and Fereldans, working together, readying each other for the fight to come.  The Orlesian army was in full force, and in a daring display, Gaspard and Celene had joined the forward command.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here, Empress, so close to the fighting?"  Rose asked, genuinely concerned.

"We cannot send our soldiers where we dare not go, Inquisitor," Celene replied.

"Indeed," the Inquisitor respectfully bowed and turned to Josephine.  "If the fighting comes any closer, move everyone back."

The Ambassador nodded, "You don't have to worry about that, Inquisitor."  Josephine wholeheartedly agreed, on the battlefield was not where she or the Empress belonged.

Gaspard took the Inquisitor's hand, bowed and kissed it.  "Ah, the woman who has stolen my heart! It is so pleasant to see you again, Inquisitor.  When are you going to answer my invitations, and come to visit me at my estate?"

Rose glanced to Cullen, who had a scowl painted on his face, and it made her laugh, nearly insulting the Grand Duke.  "Well, to be fair, Corypheus did invite me to his soiree first," she covered, as she smiled, bowed respectively, and the Duke chuckled at her jest.

Cullen locked eyes with the Spymaster as she headed into the woods beside them.   _She's going to do it today_. If he wanted to stop her, now would be the time. Fear crept up on him, and he looked to Rose, still smiling and chatting with the Duke and Celene.  Even behind her mask, he could see Celene's concern over Gaspard's infatuation with the Inquisitor. In her mind, a powerful match that could produce an even more powerful heir. 

He could simply inform her that the Inquisitor is already married, but that would do nothing to alleviate the rest of the Empress' fears about the Inquisition, or Rose.  He could confront her, threaten her, but that would just make him a target too. No, it was time for the Empress and her Grand Game to die. Cullen nodded to Leliana, and she disappeared into the forest.

"Are you ready?"

Cullen quickly turned back around to see Rose standing in front of him.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside of the big red tent next to them.  "Rose, I have to tell you something," he started. _Don't be a fool! You will lose everything!_  Rose stared at him expectantly. "I, um -"

"Is everything alright, Cullen?"  

She held his hand, and put her other palm to his cheek, and he felt right again.  "Yes, I just want you to know that you are all that matters to me. Not Samson, not Corypheus, not even the Inquisition takes precedence.   _Don't take any risks_." He removed a coin from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"What's this?"

"Humor me.  It's something my brother gave me before I left for the Order.  For luck. It's the only thing I kept from my life before the Templars, and I want you to have it."

"Considering what you've survived, I'm not sure I want to take your luck from you."

"You are all the luck I need, Rose.  Please, for me."

Despite her worry, it was clear to Rose that refusal would deeply insult him.  "Alright, I'll keep it safe. I promise."

Relieved, Cullen exhaled.  "Thank you," he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.  "My men and I will carve your path to the ruin, I will meet you there."  Cullen left the tent before the compulsion to stay became too great.

His sudden absence gave Rose a chill, right down to her bones.  She wanted to call him back, but she knew it would weaken them both.   _It's not the last goodbye. Stop it. He'll be fine. You'll be fine_. She felt exactly as she did the night before the Conclave, riddled with worry and doubt.  Rose sensed the breakdown coming, though she desperately tried to hold back the onslaught. She could only think of one thing to do to give her the strength to leave the tent.   _Laurien, please. Don't let him be you,_ she prayed.

Rose found Morrigan, Solas, Dorian, Cassandra, and Iron Bull waiting for her at the foremost line, all anxious to get moving.  "Let's go," the Inquisitor commanded as she walked past them. She didn't know if killing a Red Templar General and a centuries old Magister was something you could 'just get over with,' but Rose was surely going to try.

Dorian caught her arm and halted her angry march.  "You can't go in there like this. Anger is alright, but you're afraid."

"I'm always afraid, Dorian.  Since the day I fell from the rift at Haven."

"Not like this.  You're scared for _him_."

Indignant, Rose raised a brow.  "Should I not be?"

"No.  He's not Laurien, and he's not alone.  I know what that tortured little mind is thinking, Rose.  You finally allowed yourself to love again, and you are absolutely terrified it's going to be ripped from you.  It is exactly the sort of thing Corypheus can use against you both, and he will. Remember what we're doing here, and right yourself with any outcome, for you know what is at stake better than any."  Dorian grabbed her by the shoulders, "You are the _dreaded_ Inquisitor. Show them why, my dear." Just to make his point, Dorian slapped Rose's buttocks, causing Sera and Bull to erupt in laughter, and eventually infecting everyone with a brief, and much needed, moment of levity.

Rose smiled, and sharpened her gaze.  "Let's go kill some Red Templars."

Bull raised his axe in the air and yelled, "Horns up!" as they charged into the forest.

  
  



	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but, oh, so sweet.

The Spymaster watched the two men, who were focused on the Inquisition's forward command post.

"It's the Herald.  I see the green mark," one scout whispered to the other.

"We must inform Samson right away," he replied.

Leliana silently emerged from the bushes behind the Red Templar scouts, and slit both of the mens' throats.  She picked up one of the scout's arrows and aimed it toward the Inquisition camp. Spying her target, she waited.   _Josephine is too close. So is Gaspard._   Leliana wondered if Zevran had followed Gaspard here to the Wilds, despite the missive she sent warning him not to.  The Spymaster briefly toyed with the idea of taking out both Celene and Gaspard, temporarily putting an elf assassin in charge of Orlais.   _Oh, the_ irony!    

_Stick to the plan._  If Gaspard presented to be a challenge, she could always change her mind later.  Celene turned and walked two steps from Josephine, and Leliana released the arrow.  The Spymaster quickly retreated into the forest, knowing she had hit her mark, as Josie's screaming confirmed it.

Attempting to put as much distance between herself and the scene of the crime, Leliana ran the path previously scouted, leading her to the Southern edge of the ruins.  She reached the clearing, and was surprised by a group of Red Templars that had recently taken up refuge in the spot, after being pushed back by Cullen and the Inquisition's soldiers.  Unfortunately, another group of Red Templars separated her and Cullen, and Leliana found herself outnumbered and noticed.

Spotting the Spymaster's predicament, Cullen ordered his soldiers to press forward, breaking through the Red Templar line.  Leliana threw a smoke flask into the first group of red lyrium infused soldiers, disorienting them, as she slid through the oncoming line focused on Cullen's men, letting her blade sever the tendon of every heel it met.  As she emerged from the line, on her back in the dirt, and on Cullen's side, she pulled her bow and let her arrows fly, as she bound to her feet in a single leap.

Cullen smiled, and shook his head.  You couldn't view the Spymaster fight in battle and not be both impressed and terrified.  "Good of you to join us," he told Leliana.

"It is done," she answered the question unasked.

"For the Inquisitor!"  The Commander shouted, and his men charged forward, crushing the Red Templars in their path to the supposedly abandoned ruins.

  
  



	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tests, tests, and more tests.

As they crept up upon an occupied Red Templar camp just ahead of the temple, the Inquisitor and her party were stunned to see elves in golden armor appear out of the air, kill all of the Red Templars, and disappear again within seconds.

"Well, that was rather helpful," Dorian mused.

"Those were no ordinary elves," Rose warned.  "Stay alert, they may attack us as well."

"I believe they are the guardians of the temple," suggested Solas.  "As long as we seek only the intruders, they may leave us alone."

_Of course he knows what this place is_ , Rose thought.  It was the only reason she brought him. His insufferable air of superiority annoyed everyone, and his inexplicable knowledge about everything made them all suspicious.  Solas seemed to be particularly irritated by Morrigan, which is also why Rose agreed when Morrigan invited herself along.

"The Temple of Mythal.  Constructed in an age when elves, not men, dominated this land.  They believed Mythal a Goddess of justice. Elves came here to request judgment, after they proved their worth," Morrigan offered.

"Silence has reigned here for time beyond memory," Solas added. 

As they entered the overgrown vestibule, the size of the temple before them was vast, and although worn and covered by time, incredibly elaborate.  Morrigan seemed to be particularly disturbed by the statues of the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel, in the vestibule wings, which sparked the first argument of many between she and Solas.

"Setting Fen'Harel in Mythal's greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry," Morrigan insisted.

"For all your 'knowledge,' Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history," Solas rebutted.  "The wise do not mistake one for the other."

"Pray tell, what meaning does our 'elven expert' sense lurking behind this?"  Morrigan prodded.

"None we can discern by staring at it."  

Rose was relieved to see Cullen walking toward them.

"Inquisitor, our scouts report both Corypheus and Samson are inside the temple," Cullen informed her.  "What they seek, however, we still do not know."

"Whatever it is, we can't let them get it.  Let's go," Rose instructed.

Inside the temple, as they crouched low on a balcony above, they bore witness to the temple elves blocking Corypheus, and him dying by the temple's magical defenses, as he attempted to breach the elves' barrier.  A few moments later, as the Inquisitor and her party inspected the bodies, Corypheus was suddenly reborn in a warden that lay dead by him. They barely made it inside the temple, before Corypheus and his dragon closed in on them.  

Samson, along with several Venatori and Red Templars, however, were already inside, and he waved to Cullen as he jumped into a giant hole they had blasted into the temple floor.  Cullen drew his sword and started in Samson's direction.

"Commander, hold for a moment," Morrigan requested.  She turned to the Inquisitor.  "It appears the temple's magicks are still strong." She directed Rose to the elevated stone platform in the center of the inner courtyard.  In the middle of the platform, surrounded by runed stones, were more blocks with elven writing. "Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here.  Following their path may aid entry." As they stepped on the first stone, it lit up, just as the barrier outside, and the temple door had done once they closed it.  "To those who knew it, perhaps the ritual was little more than a polite knock at the gate."

"Perform a ritual to appease elven gods? Long dead or no, I don't like it," Cassandra argued.

"I agree," Cullen seconded.  "The more time we waste here, the more soldiers outside die, and the closer Corypheus and Samson get to whatever it is that they seek."

"Is this elven?  Does it say anything about the eluvian or this 'Well of Sorrows' Corypheus ranted about?"  Rose pointed to the writings, asking whoever could answer.

"Atish'all Vir Abelasan," Solas read aloud from the runed stones.  "It means, 'Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows."

"There is something about knowledge," Morrigan interrupted.  "Respectful or pure. Shiven, shivennen..." Morrigan shrugged.  "'Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen."

"You said Corypheus wanted an eluvian, but he mentioned a "Well of Sorrows.  Which is correct?" Cassandra interrogated.

Morrigan shifted nervously and dallied with a strand of her hair.  "I...am uncertain of what he referred to."

"I want to know how Corypheus returned to life.  We saw him die," Rose questioned angrily.

"And his life force passes on to any blighted creature, be it darkspawn or Grey Warden," Morrigan answered.  "'Tis strange. Archdemons posses the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them. Yet, Corypheus, they locked away.  Perhaps, they knew he could do this, but not how. _How_ Corypheus gained the power to send his soul into blighted bodies, that is the real question."

"That must be how the bastard survived Hawke," Bull inserted. 

"Could they be the same thing?  The eluvian and this Well?" Dorian wondered.

"No.  It seems an eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks," Morrigan replied.  "Whatever this Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp.  I assure you, Inquisitor, following these rites will lead us directly to what Corypheus seeks. These customs would have been as familiar to the ancient elves as bowing to a King or Queen is to a human.  Nothing is lost by indulging in the occasional civilized conduct...particularly when unexpected."

"And, perhaps Corypheus goes around them for a reason," Bull suggested, irritated by the time he felt was being wasted on this discussion.

"I concur with Iron Bull," Cassandra stated bluntly.  "We are wasting time and have no idea of what we're dealing with in these ancient elves."

"Agreed," Cullen said anxiously.

Surprising everyone, the Inquisitor turned to the only other elven mage.  "What do you think, Solas?"

Solas smiled gloatingly.  "As much as it pains me to say it, I agree with Lady Morrigan.  Doing the rituals may also gain the aid of these temple elves."

"That's three to three.  Dorian?"

"I get to be the tie-breaker?  Splendid! As always, I am on your side, my dear."

Cullen frowned.  He hated that Dorian framed it that way.  Cullen pulled Rose aside, "This isn't about sides.  I will do as you command, but I think you are making a mistake by even taking the time to consider this.  Toying with ancient elves and magicks you don't understand? Our primary goal here is to stop Corypheus."

"What if this were a temple of Andraste?  Would you feel the same?"

"Yes!  It's not about my God or your Gods either, Rose.  Please see that! I will do any elven ritual you want me to, when stopping Corypheus isn't on the line!"

"And, if I asked you to just trust me?"

Cullen sighed, he knew he was beaten.  "Then, I would."

Rose smiled, "Thank you, Cullen."

With the other mages' assistance, Rose set about completing the ritual to open the outer chamber door, as Cullen stared into the hole Samson and his men disappeared into. Every fiber of his being wanted to jump into that crater and chase down the Red General, but his wife had asked him to trust her, and he couldn't say no, not if he wanted to keep her.  Trust was a big deal to Rose, as it should be. Could he really say he would feel the same if this temple were dedicated to Andraste? He believed so. Surely the Maker would understand the greater threat.   Thankfully, the Inquisitor completed the first 'knock' upon the temple rather quickly, and the inner door lit up and opened.  They were met with another locked door, and three more ritual platforms. _Maker's breath_ , Cullen exasperated internally. 

As the Inquisitor ran around lighting up stones, cursing at the other mages in elven for bumping into her and forcing her to begin again, Cullen grew increasingly agitated.  He could hear fighting in the adjacent sections of the temple. Knowing his men were outside, Cullen understood Samson and his Red Templars were indeed being hampered by the temple elves, while the Inquisition was entirely ignored by them.   _Perhaps she was right. Again._

Still, his instinct was to charge through the doors and help the elves.  Stranger alliances have been made based on common enemies. He wasn't a patient man, in most respects, and having him stand around was the quickest way to drive him crazy.  More arguing came from one of the ritual conclaves, and Cullen set forth toward the mages.

"No, step on the second one and _then_ pull the lever," Dorian insisted.

"No, stop on the second stone, jump to the middle, then pull the lever!"  Morrigan protested.

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes and sighed, but lit up when she saw the Commander.  "Cullen! Master of chess. Please, help. That lever unlocks the gate revealing the rest of the path, and the middle is a free space.  You can only step on each stone once. I believe this is the first step here."

Cullen joined her on the platform, and glanced over the layout before him.  "This is not the first step. It's the last one." Cullen smiled, recalling the first time he and Rose had played chess in Skyhold garden.  "You always want to finish before you begin." Cullen stepped upon the stone next to where she wanted to start, and walked the path quickly and easily enough to embarrass the mages.  They heard a loud gong, and the final chamber door opened.

  
  



	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm...Abelas.

They had not taken but a few steps into the next chamber before Solas announced they were being watched.  Cullen also sensed it, the oppressive weight of many eyes upon them. He stepped in front of Rose and drew his sword.  In an instant, they were surrounded by hooded elves in golden armor, all with their bows taught and arrows aimed directly at them.  

One spoke to them from a balcony above.  "You are unlike the other invaders. You have the features of those who call themselves the Elvhen.  You bear the mark of magic...which is familiar. What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

"They are my enemies, and yours," Rose answered.

The elf studied her for a moment, his luminate golden eyes fixated on hers.  "I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who would trespass on sacred ground, waking only to fight.  I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the Vir'abelasan."

"He speaks of the Well," Morrigan whispered to Rose.

Abelas frowned, "It's not _for_ you.  It's not for _any_ of you."

"What is this Vir'abelasan exactly?"  Rose questioned.

Abelas crossed his arms, clearly signaling it was a subject in which he could not be swayed.  "It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor. More than that, you need not know."

Rose turned to Solas.  "Perhaps he will listen to you?"

"What shall I say, Inquisitor?  Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood?  He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it," Solas angrily whispered.

_Alright, I guess I'm on my own, as usual._  Rose turned back to Abelas, "Our people have lost everything.  They need you. They could learn from you! How can you deem us both ignorant and unworthy of knowledge?"

Abelas scoffed.  " _Our_ people? The ones we see in the forest?  Shadows wearing vallaslin, like you? You are not my people.  And, you have invaded our sanctum as readily as the shemlen."

Cullen sheathed his sword and stepped forward.  "We understand this place is sacred, and we've respected it as best as we could.  But, those we seek are the true danger, and the only reason we are here. We cannot leave until we stop them, or the entire world will burn."

Abelas eyed Cullen, no doubt sizing up the ability of the shemlen, or human, to be straight-forward.  Satisfied, Abelas finally replied, "I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition.  You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When it is done, you shall be permitted to depart...and _never_ return."

"Consider carefully, Inquisitor.  You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own," Morrigan suggested.

"This is our goal, is it not?  There is no reason to fight these sentinels!" Solas pointedly pleaded.

"I agree with Solas," Cullen argued.  "Stopping Corypheus is our only priority here."

Rose glanced around to the others, who all nodded in agreement.  "I accept your offer," she said to Abelas.

"Very well.  You will be guided to those you seek.  As for the Vir'abelasan, it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."  Abelas turned and exited into a hallway behind him.

"No!"  Morrigan screamed, as she shapeshifted into a bird and followed him.

"Morrigan!"  Rose shouted, but Morrigan was undeterred.

Solas was furious.  "That witch cannot be trusted!  She knew about the Well and it is her only goal!"

"I think you also know more about this Well than you're saying, Solas," Rose countered.

"As do I," Cassandra added.

"It holds a great power, but at a great price," was all Solas would offer.

Since none of them could perform the same trick as Morrigan, they had no choice but to follow their assigned guide.  The hallways were narrow, forcing Cullen to walk behind Rose, but he could still see the tension mounting in her.  She was worried about her alliance with Abelas. She respected him, this place, and she had given her word, something that was very important to Rose.  She despised deception, and would even circumvent her own goals to ensure a liar didn't win. Cullen reached his hand forward, and gave her hand a slight tug.  When she turned to look at him, he mouthed the words, _I love you_. Rose smiled and let the air she held hostage free. They both felt better, for the moment.

  
  



	21. Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samson's Fall

Although their view was obstructed, they could hear Samson shouting to his men as they descended the stone steps to the path of the Well.

"Fight on!  An Army of these bastards won't stop us!" Samson commanded.

Cullen drew his sword and charged forward, past the Inquisitor, into the veranda, as Samson and his men seemed to have eliminated the last of the elves harassing their advance.

"You tough bastards!  A day's march, hours of fighting, and you're still fierce as dragons!  The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away." the Red General said to his Red Templars.

"Samson - Ser, watch out!" One hollered, as Cullen came into view.

"Knight-Captain Cullen," Samson greeted him.

"That is _not_ my title anymore," Cullen decreed.

"You and those elf things don't know when to stop.  You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow us into this hole."

"I saw Maddox.  How'd you get a tranquil to sacrifice himself for your lost cause?"  

Samson sighed.  "I told him not to.  He died as one of us then...one of the _faithful_.  Unlike _you_. Deserting the Order to run off and play heretic."

" _Me_?  You have completely destroyed the Templar Order!"

"I've made them stronger, _better_!  I feed them hope instead of despair!  I give purpose to their pain! No longer doomed to be thrown away by the Chantry, we will show the world the _true_ power the Templars wield!"

"You're insane!  You doomed them all, and forced them to help the very thing they are dedicated to fight!"  Cullen furiously declared.

"It's over, Samson," The Inquisitor disclosed.  "The only way you come out of this alive is if you surrender, now."

"Corypheus chose me twice!  First as his General, now as the vessel for the Well of Sorrows.  You think you can stop me? Go ahead and try!"

"Why does Corypheus want the Well?" Rose quickly questioned, hoping the over-confident man would reveal more than he intended to.

"You know what's inside the well, Inquisitor?  Wisdom. The kind that can scour a world. I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the fade without your precious anchor."

"We can, and _will_ stop you," Cullen attested.

Samson cackled, and it had a sickening sound that seemed to reverberate among the crumbling ruins.  "Being force-fed Chantry lyrium was good for something. This armor makes me a living fortress - mind and body!"

"He's not getting that well, and neither are you," Rose divulged.

"You dare say that to my face?  After you butchered my men!? You're no match for Corypheus!  Even if you drink from the Well, you'll never master its wisdom as he could."  Samson tapped his gauntlet against the red lyrium shard protruding from his breastplate, and the armor began to glow bright red.  "This is the power the Chantry tried to bind! But, it's a new world now, with a new God!" He drew his glowing red lyrium sword and walked toward Rose, "So, Inquisitor, how do you think this will go?"

Cullen's eyes went wide.  "Meredith's sword! But, how?  It disintegrated!" Cullen exclaimed.

Samson laughed wickedly.  " _Certainty_. Reforged just for me by Corypheus.  With Corypheus to lift me up, I will succeed where the former Knight-Commander failed!"

Rose locked eyes with the deranged former Templar.  "Power is all well and good, until it's taken away."  Rose nodded to Cullen, who slammed the tip of his runed sword into the ground, dispelling the magic of the lyrium protecting and enhancing Samson.  The armor and sword made a crackling noise and went dark, no longer glowing the bright red of freshly spilled blood. 

The Red General screamed, and fell to his knees.  "What did you do?! My armor - it's gone! What did you do?!  I, I feel like I used to! The lyrium - I need it!" Samson cried.  "Kill them all!" He ordered his malformed men.

"Sorry, Samson.  I have bigger fish to fry."  Rose raised her marked hand in the air and opened a rift above the Red Templars closing in on them.  The green light flickered and crackled, as it wrenched Samson's soldiers into the fade.

Still on his knees, Samson hung his head and provided no further resistance.  Cullen lunged toward him, landing on top of him, and proceeded to throw punches, one after another, into Samson's face.  The Iron Bull and Cassandra pulled Cullen from the Red General, as he had already fallen unconscious and they became seriously concerned the Commander would beat him to a bloody death.  Thankfully, Leliana entered the courtyard with the Inquisition soldiers. They took Samson into custody, as Rose put her hands on Cullen, attempting to bring him back from the brink.

"Cullen, look at me," she instructed him softly.

His face contorted in rage, and stained with Samson's blood, Cullen thrashed and growled like a wild animal.  Rose put her lips to his, and his heaving body instantly relaxed. Bull and Cassandra let the Commander go, and Cullen wrapped his arms around Rose, surrendering only to her kiss.  

The tender moment was cut short when Cullen heard movement behind them.  Abelas flashed past them, followed by the black bird Morrigan had shifted into, both in a mad dash to the Well. 

  
  



	22. Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink me.

As they chased Abelas up the stoney path to the Well, the Inquisitor's party witnessed Morrigan re-materialize at the base, putting herself between Abelas and the Well.

"Morrigan, stop!"  Rose shouted.

"You heard his parting words, Inquisitor.  The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows!"  Morrigan protested.

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last," Abelas reflected heavily.

Morrigan stood firmly, ready to cast whatever spell she needed to in order to stop him.  "I'd hardly call the passing on of a millennia of knowledge despoilment. You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance!"

Abelas closed in on her, "To keep it from your grasping fingers!  Better it be lost, than bestowed upon the undeserving!"

"Fool!  You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!" Morrigan rebutted.

Rose interceded, "Corypheus needed Samson to use the Well.  Without him, Corypheus has no 'vessel' to claim it. There is no need for us to take it or destroy it.  We can just leave, as was agreed."

"The moment we leave, Corypheus will send more forces to secure this place.  The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

Abelas shook his head.  "Do you even know what you ask?"  He turned and faced the Well, his head bowed in reverence.  "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on...through this," he said, motioning to the large pool before them.  "All that we were, all that we knew, it would be lost forever."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "It's better that knowledge remain in the Well, never passed on?  You'd rather destroy it?"

Finally, Solas tried to help.  "There are other places, friend.  Other duties. Your people yet linger."

Abelas spoke in an accusatory tone, raising his head and meeting Solas' eyes.  "Elvhen such as _you_?"

"Yes, such as I," Solas assured.

"And, I," Rose reminded them.

Abelas turned to Rose, "You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you that I cannot deny.  Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir'abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?"

"Not without your permission," Rose assured him.

"One does not obtain permission.  One obtains the _right_. The Vir'abelasan may be too much for a mere mortal to withstand.  Brave it if you must, but know this - _you shall forever be bound to the will of Mythal_."

"Bound?  To a Goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?"  Morrigan laughed.

Abelas turned and walked away from the Well.  "Bound as we are bound. The choice is yours."

"Are you leaving the Temple?" Rose inquired.

Abelas stopped in front of the Inquisitor.  Without lifting his head, forever altered by the events of this day, he said, "Our duty ends, why remain?"

"The Imperium went to great lengths to expunge elven history.  You might be the last to know the truth," Dorian contended.

"Would the elves of your land listen to the truth?"

"They might.  Would it hurt to try?"  Dorian propositioned.

"It very well may, shemlen.  The humans didn't kill us, we killed ourselves.  A long time ago."  Abelas stated, glaring at the Inquisitor.

"Turn your nose up at our present day elves if you like, but even you can't deny that two stand here before you prepared to do whatever it takes to save their people.  How can one such as yourself strive to do less, and still claim to be superior?" Rose countered.

"Very well.  What remains of the sentinels and I will join your Inquisition.  If you are the example, then perhaps I have misjudged...our descendants."

"Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas," Solas said.  Abelas nodded and departed to gather his men. "His name, Abelas, it means 'sorrow.'  I told him, I hope he finds a new name."

With Abelas out of the way, Morrigan turned to face the well.  "You'll note the intact eluvian," she said pointing to the large mirror at the other end of the pool.  "I was correct on that count, at least."

"Is it active?  Can Corypheus still use it to enter the fade?"  Rose asked.

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?  The Well _is_ the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be of no more use to Corypheus than a piece of glass."  Morrigan reached her hand out, above the surface of the eerily still waters. "I did not expect the Well to feel so... _hungry_. Knowledge begets a thirst for more."

"But, you _did_ expect the Well," Rose called her out.

"I am willing to pay the price the Well demands.  I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

"Or more likely to your own ends," Solas interrupted.

"What would you know of my _ends_ , elf?"

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast!  You cannot be trusted!" Solas seethed.

"I do not like this.  She is far too eager," Cassandra supplemented.

"And, why shouldn't I be?  I do not hide it. To restore lost knowledge, I would risk much."

"And, what would you do with it?  You could be worse than Corypheus," Iron Bull insisted.

"So, paralyze yourself over fear of what might be?  All I can offer is my word."

"What is the word of a liar worth?" Solas argued.

"Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this.  Inquisitor, let me drink." Morrigan demanded.

"You alone?  This is Solas' and my heritage!" Rose bucked.  "I'd rather let the Tevinter have it than you!"

Dorian shook his head.  "Oh, no. A human from Tevinter scoops up the last bit of elven knowledge?  I know why you ask, I know it's important. But...I can't be that man. I'm sorry, my most dear friend."

"What about you, Solas?"

"No.  Do not ask me again."

_Great._  "Then, I guess it's between you and I, Lady Morrigan."

Morrigan balked.  "You lead the Inquisition.  This is not a risk you can take.  I have the best chance of making use of the Well, for _everyone_.  Let me drink."

Rose turned to the group.  "Thoughts?"

Surprisingly, or not, at this point Rose couldn't decide which, Solas spoke first.  "The witch is right about only one thing - we _should_ take the power that lies in that well."

Dorian wrinkled his nose and twisted his face.  "It all seems so _ghoulish_ , and I'm a mortalitasi.  Let Morrigan have it, if she wants it so much."

The Iron Bull shrugged.  "Any chance this Well could help us against Corypheus, I say you take it.  I trust you with this power much more than her."

Cassandra sighed, "If it is truly between you and her...then I say let her take the risk.   _Maker help us all_."

"Cullen?"  The only opinion that mattered, as far as Rose was concerned.

"May I, um, speak to you privately?  Over here?" Rose joined Cullen by the path, and he took her hands in his.  "I fully understand this is important to you, and we all know Morrigan clearly has an agenda, but we've just seen proof that not all myths are false.  Whatever Mythal is or was, she was powerful enough to do all of this. I think the thousand year old elves now fighting at our side proves Abelas speaks the truth.  Would you really want to live forever bound to the will of a vengeful Goddess, and without me?"

Without hesitation, Rose answered him.  "I would not, but I'm afraid of letting my people down."

"I don't think that's what you're doing, Rose.  In fact, I believe you will be better able to serve them if you _don't_ drink from the Well.  If Morrigan becomes a problem, we'll just solve that problem like we solve all the others."  Cullen smiled, relishing the possibility of such an opportunity.

"But, then she gets what she is after, she wins."

"Only temporarily.  You asked me earlier to trust you, and despite my instincts, I did.  Now, I'm asking you to do the same. _Let Morrigan have it_." Cullen smiled, and squeezed her hands.

Rose gazed up at him appreciatively.  "I'm really glad you were here today."

Cullen raised her hands to his lips and kissed them.  "I'm really glad you agreed to marry me on our first date."

Rose smiled, as she reluctantly pulled away to announce to Morrigan that she had won her prize.  "Very well, Morrigan. It's yours."

Taking no more time for delay, Morrigan stepped into the pool, as the water swirled up and all around her.  It appeared as if Morrigan were drowning, standing in the middle of a cyclone. All at once, the waters rushed into her, and Morrigan collapsed into the bottom of the empty well.

Just in time to witness his prize being stolen from his grasp,  Corypheus emerged on a balcony below them. "No!!!" He bellowed as he soared through the air toward them.

Morrigan held out her hand and the eluvian lit up.  "Quickly, into the eluvian!" She shouted.

Rose grabbed Cullen's hand and ran toward the mirror, when suddenly, Corypheus' dragon appeared and snatched the Commander up in its gigantic talons.  Rose turned and began firing on the dragon, but it quickly flew out of range. It took both Cassandra and Bull to pull her inside the eluvian before Corypheus reached them.  

A translucent figure of a woman appeared above the Well, and shattered the Well side of the mirror as Corypheus attempted to follow them inside it.  His final words to them were meant for Rose's panicked ears, "You have my general, and now I have yours! Which will live longer, do you suppose?!"

"I'm going to kill you no matter what, but you hurt him and _you will fucking pay_!"  Like a wailing banshee revealing the depth of her ultimate pain, Rose screamed at the mirror, as she was restrained by the Iron Bull from attempting to jump back inside it.  As soon as the mirror went dark, Rose directed her rage toward Morrigan. "Open it back to the Wilds! Do it now!"

"I'm truly sorry, Inquisitor, but I cannot.  There is no other eluvian in the Wilds."

"I need a dragon!  Wait, Morrigan, you can shapeshift!"

"The voices of the Well tell me I can indeed match his dragon, but -"

"Then let's go!"

"Go where, Inquisitor?  Corypheus has surely fled the temple.  The birdie is in his court, unfortunately.  We can only wait for him to come to us."  Morrigan tried to reason with her, which was clearly impossible in her emotional state.

Rose pulled the dagger from her belt.  "I'll kill Samson myself."

"No, Rose," Dorian put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look directly at him.  "Corypheus will know, and then he'll _definitely_ kill Cullen." He saw the gloss in her eyes, and the mounting swell, the trembling lips.   _Uh-oh, this dam is gonna break_. Dorian made eye contact with Bull and nodded his head toward the door, signaling he wanted everyone to leave.

"Uh, let's go to the tavern and write our reports for the Ambassador and Spymaster," Bull suggested.  "Drinks on me." Cassandra, Solas, and Morrigan followed the Qunari out.

Dorian steadied his eyes on Rose's, and kicked the door shut with his heel.  He fully embraced her now, and squeezed her tight against him. The Inquisitor folded against his chest and went limp, dissolving into a mess of primal screams and wails.  Dorian sunk to the floor with her, unrelenting in his hold. "It's not your fault. We'll get him back. _Alive_. I _swear_ it, Rose."

  
  



	23. Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what?

"Dread Wolf," Morrigan said from the doorway of Solas' onclave, although not in her voice.  Her eyes glowed a bright blue, instead of her normal, calculating, yellow hue of a cat or serpent.

He immediately recognized the voice, and had been anticipating this since the witch had absorbed the Well.  "I've been trying to reach you," Solas said, rising from his chair to greet her.

"I know."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I was...occupied."

Solas dropped his gaze to the floor.  He was unsure, and ashamed. "Have I not always been your most faithful?"

Morrigan reach her hand to his cheek.  "That, you most certainly have."

"Your absence is unbearable."

"It is only temporary.  Our vengeance is soon due.  I must say, I'm impressed you didn't take the power of the Well."

"I know you wanted her to have it.  Does this mean you will help the Inquisitor?"

"Of course.  A promise is a promise, is it not?  I can see you are impressed with her."

"She is nothing compared to you," Solas affirmed.

Morrigan cackled enthusiastically.  "Careful, lest you convince me you're in love with her, too."

"That is impossible, when my heart and soul already belongs to you."

Morrigan kissed him.  "Indeed, they do." She took a step back from him, and the blue glow in her eyes faded.  Morrigan blinked, and stared at him, confused.  "What were we talking about?" she said in her normal voice.

"The voices.  They say you can match Corypheus' dragon?"  Solas covered.

"Yes, the dragon is Corypheus' link to immortality.  Sever that link, and he can be killed."

 

**~*~**

 

"Ugh," Cassandra grunted.  "I hate doing this. Who can concentrate after that?  We must go get the Commander back!"

Bull slid a mug of ale in front of her.  "There's nothing we can do right now, Seeker.  Have a drink."

Cassandra turned her nose up at the suggestion, and knocked the mug in front of Bull off of the table.  "No, _thank you_! We must stay ready! There is no telling what Corypheus may do! He could descend upon Skyhold any minute!"

Bull could tell more than Corypheus was bothering the Seeker, anyone could.  "Relax. As long as Samson is still alive, he won't hurt Cullen."

Cassandra sunk back into her chair.  "It's that obvious, is it?"

"It is."

"I know he is with the Inquisitor, but -"

"He's not just with the Inquisitor, Seeker.  He's _married_ to her."

Cassandra appeared to stop breathing, and looked completely stunned.  "I see," she barely uttered. Slowly, she rose from her chair. "I'll continue this in my quarters, where I can concentrate."

"Seeker?"

"Yes?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry.  But, I have it on good authority that Fairbanks, Ser Barris, _and_ Captain Rylen have all asked about you."

"About _me_?  Whatever for?"

Bull arched his eyebrows suggestively and gave a sideways grin.  "Your... _status_."

Finally, an embarrassed smile crept across the Seeker's face.  "Oh," she said cheerfully, as she left the tavern in a much better mood than when she entered.

"That _can't_ be true," Sera snickered.

"That _she_ thinks it is, is what's important," Bull wisely informed her.  "Her heart was just broken. The only cure for that is hope."

"Who knew she had the hots for Commander Cully Wully," Sera joked.

"Everyone except him, Rose, and you, I suppose."

Dorian dragged into the tavern looking exhausted, and plopped himself into a chair at the table with Bull and Sera.

"Is she alright?"  Bull asked.

"For now.  I whipped up something to help her rest."

Bull raised his hand for the bartender to bring them more drinks, since Cassandra had so rudely knocked his to the floor.

"I don't want to know what will happen if we don't get him back alive," Dorian admitted.  "Call me selfish, but I don't think I can take the pain of just watching what it does to her."

The bartender presented their mugs, and Bull put his hand on top of Dorian's.  "We're going to get him back. Don't you worry about that."

Dorian smiled appreciatively, and took a long drink from the mug before him.  Ale typically wasn't his preferred drink, but he figured today was a day he could make an exception, and drink whatever the hell was right in front of him.

  
  
  



	24. Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F*k you...and the dragon you rode in on.

Corypheus reopened the rift above Haven, a beacon to call the Inquisitor forth.  "Now, we shall see which of us is truly worthy of Godhood."

"She doesn't want to be a God, you deranged monster," Cullen protested.  "But, she'll stop you from trying to become one."

"Tell me, where is your Maker now?  Call Him! Call His wrath down upon me!  I dare you! You cannot, for He does not exist.  I am _Corypheus_. It is _I_ who shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger.  Bow before your new God and be spared."

"Never!"  Cullen shouted in defiance.

For a moment, until he noticed the spectacle also caught the attention of Corypheus, Cullen thought he must be delirious from the red lyrium crystals confining him.  Soaring toward them, he spied another high dragon, and sitting atop it was Dorian, Bull, Solas, Sera, Cassandra, and positioned right up front... _Rose_. "You're in trouble now," Cullen smirked from inside his red lyrium cage.  

Corypheus gave him an angry glare, and his dragon screeched, taking a defensive stance in front of them.

Just before she landed, Morrigan flung Samson from her talons to the ground below.  Having taken his armor and red lyrium supply, Samson was back to his pathetic, addicted self, of less use to Corypheus than a broom.

"Save me, Master!" he cried pitifully.

"Why?  I have this one, and he's strong." Corypheus said, pointing to Cullen in his cage.  "So dedicated to his Maker. A Maker he'll be most disappointed to learn has forsaken him, along with the rest of this world."

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here," Rose asserted.

"And, here you are, almost as if by command.  I _knew_ you would come."

"It ends here, Corypheus!  You have your General, return mine!"

"I no longer want that husk of a man.  I want the vessel."

Rose was unsure if he knew the vessel was literally the dragon they rode in on.  "She died. She couldn't hold the power of the Well," Rose lied.

"Come now, Herald.  Falsities do not become us."  Without turning in his direction, Corypheus shot a red lyrium shard into Cullen's stomach.  The Commander cried out in pain, and fell to the ground clutching his abdomen.

"Cullen!"  Rose darted toward him, only to be stopped by Corypheus' dragon, who spewed red lyrium fire toward her.  With each passing moment, the shard would infect Cullen, eventually turning him into one of the enormous blighted Red Templars they had practically exterminated together.  Rose was out of options, and time. "Now, Morrigan!"

Morrigan lifted off, and covered the ground around Corypheus and his dragon in purple flames.  Corypheus released a shockwave, sending the Inquisitor and her companions flying backward into the charred ruin walls of the temple.  Morrigan lunged at the other dragon, sending both tumbling from the edge of the cliff, continuing to claw and snap at each other as they fell.

Rose quickly scrambled to her feet and again started toward Cullen; however, Corypheus forced a red lyrium wall to rise from the earth in front of her.  Dorian flung a fireball at him to gain his attention, as the Iron Bull and Cassandra charged the undead Magister.

As Corypheus focused on the others, Solas snuck around the farthest edge of the wall, nearly plummeting from the cliff himself.  Once across, he crouched down behind Cullen's cage, where he stealthily began to heal him. Unfortunately, he noticed the magic having no effect.  "You must remove the shard!" he whispered to Cullen.

Cullen peered down at his stomach, and put both hands on the large crystal protruding from him.  He steeled himself, then gave one hard yank, screaming in pain as the jagged shard ripped through his flesh again.  Once free of the projectile, the wound began to spew blood, and Cullen passed out.

Solas stretched his arms inside the red lyrium cage, grabbed a hold of Cullen's mantle, and pulled him close.  He focused his hands over Cullen's wound, and Solas' eyes glowed purple like a twilight storm. The blood ceased to spill forth, and the wound closed, as Solas chanted ancient eleven in a disembodied voice.  He had been forced to draw on the old magicks to save the Commander's life, and collapsed behind the cage when the deed was done.

As the ground rocked and rumbled beneath him, Cullen came to.  His eyes first opened to the sky, and he saw the two dragons still wrestling in the air above them.  He couldn't see Rose or the others on the opposite side of the lyrium wall, but noticed Solas on the ground by his cage.  Cullen shook the elf but got no response.

Cassandra, Dorian, and Sera pushed Corypheus to the upper level of the crumbling tower, as Rose called out to Bull for help.

"Bull!  I need a hole in this wall!"

"Aye, Boss!"  Bull lowered his head and charged, lunging into the lyrium and slashing his way through.

Rose darted to the cage, and though he was covered in blood, Cullen appeared completely unharmed.  Cullen clutched her hands in his, "I'm fine. Solas healed me, but he's unconscious now."  Cullen pointed to the apostate asleep behind the cage. Rose rushed around the cage to Solas, and, as Cullen had done before her, tried to wake him to no avail.

"Get back, Commander," Bull ordered, and Cullen did so.  Bull swung his axe into the lyrium shards making up Cullen's cage, shattering them.

"I'll stay with Solas.  Go. End this." Cullen grabbed Rose and kissed her, then pushed her away from him.  Rose gave him one last smile, as she and Bull took off toward the tower.

As Rose and Bull crested the last few steps to the top of the ruin, they could hear Corypheus ranting, as he shot beams of red lyrium toward their companions.  "Let it end here! Let the skies boil! Let the world be rent asunder!"

Rose and Bull scurried behind a half wall, where the others were crouched for safety.

"Is Cullen alright?"  Cassandra asked anxiously.

"He is," Rose assured her.

Dorian noticed the elven apostate was missing.  "Where is Solas?"

"Unconscious, from healing Cullen, but alright also."

"Coryfitits is waiting," Sera reminded them.

"Sera's right," Bull agreed.  "Let's finish this."

 


	25. Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

As Cullen stood watch over Solas, his eyes remained fixated on the top of the tower with unparalleled anxiety.  Suddenly, Morrigan slammed Corypheus' dragon into the side of the tower, and both dragons plummeted to the ground in front of Cullen.  Morrigan instantly returned to her human form, and blood poured from her head. It was then he noticed Samson, cowering in a far, dark corner of the ruins.  Samson caught Cullen's eye, and darted off before the Commander could render his wrath upon him.

Corypheus' dragon was badly wounded, but not dead, and she crawled toward Cullen and Solas.  Cullen drew his sword and charged toward the hobbling dragon, slicing her from chin to gut as he slid beneath her.  A crimson energy ball, the stored essence of Corypheus, floated from the dragon, high into the air, to the top of the tower.   _He is mortal_.

Cullen again noticed Morrigan, fresh blood pooling in the stone beneath her head.  _The vessel._ For just a moment, Cullen was unsure if saving her was the right thing to do.  However, he had no doubts about what Rose would do.  The Commander returned to Solas, and shook him much more vigorously. "Solas! Wake up, _please_! Morrigan is gravely injured!"  As before, there was no response. Cullen did the only thing he could think of. He punched Solas in the face, and the elf's eyes shot open.  " _Thank the Maker_! Solas, you must hurry! Morrigan is going to _die_!" Cullen pulled the weakened elf to his feet and drug him over to the wounded witch.

Solas immediately collapsed when the Commander let him loose.  "I, I will need you to support me," he informed Cullen. Cullen knelt down behind him, holding the mage upright with his knees in his armpits, while he put Solas' hands on Morrigan's head.  Solas shook his head, trying to erase the blur before him.  In his weakened state, the red lyrium was even more potent than usual.  His chin met his chest as he prayed to Mythal for the strength. A bright blue light emitted from his palms, and the blood stopped flowing, as the gash in her forehead quickly closed.  Morrigan's eyes blinked open, and the blue light ceased.

  
**~*~**

"Not like this!  Dumat! Ancient Ones!  I beseech you! If you exist - if you ever _truly_ existed - aid me now!"  Corypheus shouted to the heavens as he held up the glowing red orb to the sky.  The more he drew on the orb's power, the more unstable it became, and it was clear Corypheus could no longer control it.

Rose reached her marked hand toward the orb, and it flew into her palm, the glow converting to the same brilliant verdant hue of the rifts, and her mark.  Finally beaten, Corypheus fell to his knees. "You wanted into the fade, Corypheus? _You got it_." Rose put her marked hand to him, and as if a secret spark was lit beneath his bones, the evil Magister exploded into a million indiscernible, gooey pieces.

"Well.  That was rather messy, wasn't it?"  Dorian remarked.

Rose bent over, put her hands on her knees, and let out a long breath.

"Are you alright?"  Cassandra asked.

"Finally, I am."  Rose answered, as relieved as she was exhausted.

"Wooooo-hoooooooo!"  Sera yelled, and jumped onto Bull's back, climbing onto his shoulders.  "Take that, Coryfipiss!"

  
**~*~**

 

Rose found him in the chapel, as she knew she would, knelt before Andraste, head bowed in prayer.  "A prayer for those we lost?" She asked.

"Not this time."  Cullen stood and turned around to greet her with a smile.  "A prayer for the blessings I've been given." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.  "How is it you manage to take my breath away every single time I see you?" He bent down and kissed the soft, elven lips he was most pleased he no longer had to worry about living without.

 _Look who's talking!_  Rose had never seen him look more handsome, in his velveted burgundy and gold finery.  "This _old_ thing?" Rose tugged on the side of her white gown, and twirled, just for his benefit.

Cullen reached an arm around her waist, and guided her gently back to him.  "I've never witnessed a more beautiful bride on her wedding day."

Rose blushed.  "What about brides on their second wedding day?"

"We can do this everyday if you want," Cullen grinned suggestively.

"I think twice will do," Rose laughed.  "I hope you have a real ring this time. I returned Dorian's this morning."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out,"  Cullen raised and lowered his eyebrows, eliciting another childish chuckle from his bride.

"They are waiting," she reminded him.

"Let them."

Rose grinned and put her hand to his cheek.  "Every time you say that, I love you even more."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a writing exercise, to tell the story in as few words as possible, and to finish it. Hope you enjoyed the fluff and fun, extra points if you got the movie references.


End file.
